Me and My Ghostly Brother
by verytic
Summary: Hayi mempunyai kakak yang menyebalkan, yaitu Chanyeol, yang sebenarnya sangat peduli dan sayang kepada Hayi. Namun, suatu hari Chanyeol meninggal dan menjadi hantu. Apa yang akan terjadi kepada Hayi jika hanya dia yang bisa melihat kakaknya itu? Akan kah kehidupannya bisa normal? Ikuti cerita yang penuh dengan keceriaan, sedih, dan bahkan romance ini.
1. Foreword

_Me and My Ghostly Brother  
_

**Cast : **Hayi(Lee Hi), Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sooyoung, Minzy

**Other Cast : **BIGBANG, dan yang lainnya.

**Genre :** School, Family, Humour, Supernatural

**Rating : **K

**Summary :** -

**Disclaimer : **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sooyoung © SM Entertainment. Lee Hi, Minzy, BIGBANG © YG Entertaiment. My story © verytic.

**Notes : **Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah saya post di asianfanfics dengan username **corry_ss. **Namun, saya nge-post b. inggrisnya, Jadi disini saya ngepost yang bahasa Indonesia. Jadi mungkin ada beberapa kata dalam B. Inggris.

* * *

Dicintai oleh semua orang, dihormati oleh setiap orang, dan sahabat bagi setiap orang.

Itulah _kakakku_ Park Chanyeol, si _Happy Virus_.

Dia adalah orang yang sangat ceria dan baik hati. Dia selalu membantu setiap orang. Tak ada hari tanpa keceriaannya.

Dia adalah kakak laki-laki yang paling aku sayangi. Walaupun dia selalu mengangguku, karena kau tau dia itu mengidap Sister Complex. Hampir setiap hari dia selalu berlari-lari setiap melihat diriku di sekolah. Hari-hariku selalu di penuhi olehnya.

Tetap saja, aku sangat _sayang_ Chanyeol-oppa.

Jika dilihat perbedaanku dengan dia, pasti sangatlah jauh. Walau dia ceria, aku tidak. Aku selalu diam dan tidak terlalu banyak melakukan sesuatu. Aku kurang percaya diri. Namun, Chanyeol-oppa selalu membantuku, supaya aku lebih bersemangat lagi.

_Terima kasih_, oppa.

Aku selalu berharap kita akan selalu bersama selamanya. Namun, harapan itu hanya menjadi harapan kosong belaka. Kakak yang selalu kusayangi, kemudian pergi meninggalkanku selamanya.

_Tidak akan pernah kembali lagi_.

Semua orang sangat sedih, tak percaya bahwa dia telah pergi. Juga aku terus menyalakan diriku karena kematiannya.

Dia _mati_ ketika hendak menyelamatkanku.

Akulah yang telah membunuhnya, AKU! AKULAH yang bersalah.

"Bukan kamu, Hayi. Ini semua bukan salahmu,"

Kau pasti tau _siapa_ pemilik suara itu.

Ya, itu suara Chanyeol-oppa. Aku tidak berhalusinasi, aku juga tidak mabuk bahkan minum obat, tapi aku memang mendengar suaranya.

Dia hidup lagi, tapi dalam bentuk hantu yang bergentayangan.

Walau tidak bisa dibilang hidup, dia berada di dunia ini.

Juga, cuman aku yang bisa _melihatnya_.

Harapanku terwujud.

Tuhan masih mencintaiku dan kakakku.

Tentu saja, aku bahagia dia masih ada di dunia ini bersamaku.

Namun, dia juga datang untuk mengubah hidupku.

Aku akan memulai hidupku dengan kakakku yang berwujud hantu.

Juga selanjutnya aku akan terus mendengar dia memanggilku dengan cerianya.

*sigh* Aku adalah adek dari dari Chanyeol-oppa, Park Hayi.

**╙──────────╜  
PROLOGUE  
═══════════**

Bagaimana perasaanmu memiliki kakak yang terlalu menyayangimu dan terlalu over protective kepadamu?

Ya, begitulah perasaanku saat ini.

Dia benar-benar sangat menyebalkan.

Jadi beginilah kakakku :

►Pertama, dia terlalu hiperaktif dimana saja.

►Kedua, dia terlalu sempurna karena kau tau, Dia tampan, pintar, baik, dan selalu ceria.

►Ketiga, semua orang pasti sangat senang berteman dengannya.

►Keempat, tak ada hari tanpa dia berbicara denganku.

►Bonus, dia sangat cantik jika berdandan sebagai perempuan.

Kedengarannya dia sangat baik, huh? Tidak! Karena sudah banyak sekali kejadian buruk yang terjadi kepadaku karena dirinya.

◘ Bayangkan saja, aku dulu pernah hampir mempunyai pacar. Dan kamu tau? Soon-to-be-my-boyfriend itu merasa sangat bersalah untuk berpacaran denganku karena kakakku sendiri. Ya, karena Chanyeol-oppa waktu itu berdandan sebagai perempuan. Dan, dia jatuh cinta kepada kakakku yang menyamar. Dia bilang bahwa kakakku sangat cantik, dan dia ingin sekali berpacaran dengannya. Sejak saat itu, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk berpacaran karena kakakku. Dan kau tau apa yang Chanyeol-oppa katakan kepadaku, "Hayi belum pantas berpacaran, jadi Hayi tidak boleh berpacaran. Juga, nanti kakak akan sendirian dan kesepian," Hello?! Aku hanya ingin pacaran bukan mau menikah. Jeez.

◘ Karena dia juga aku sekarang menjadi orang yang tertutup dan tidak pernah terbuka. Setiap orang selalu membandingkan kami berdua, karena aku tidak seperti dia. Tidak seperti dia, sangat tampan dan ceria. Aku selalu frustari karena itu. Namun, aku tidak memendam perasaan benci kepadanya. Karena kau tau, dia terlalu baik, juga sangat polos. Bagaimana bisa kamu membenci orang seperti dia?

Walau dia terkadang menyebalkan, aku selalu berharap dia akan selalu bersama denganku...

Ya, selalu bersama..

▓Characters▓

_▀▌Park Chanyeol_ : The lovely brother who always love by everyone. Having a sister complex, too over protect to his sister. Mempunyai banyak teman di sekitarnya. Jika ada apa-apa dengan adiknya, dialah yang paling berlebihan. Namun, walau begitu dia sangat peduli dengan adiknya. Murid yang berprestasi di segala bidang. Bisa dibilang dia sangatlah sempurna. Pretty boy.

_▀▌Park Hayi_ (anggap saja dia bermarga Park di sini) : Anak yang pendiam dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Dia kelihatan lemah dan tertutup, tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang ceria. Namun, dia sering merasa malu berada di sekitar teman kakaknya. Dia sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya. Mungkin bisa dibilang dia sangat berkebalikan dengan kakaknya.

_▀▌Byun Baekhyun_ : Sahabat baik Chanyeol di sekolah. Mereka sudah cukup lama mengenal satu sama lain. Bersama mereka menjadi anggota osis yang hebat. Sangat peduli terhadap Chanyeol yang ceria itu.

_▀▌Choi Sooyoung_ : Mengenal Chanyeol sejak smp, dia juga mengenal Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang dingin dan cool, tapi karena keceriaan dan kehangatan Chanyeol, dia menjadi orang yang ceria. Chanyeol telah mengisi hidupnya.

_▀▌Minzy_ : Sahabat baik Hayi di sekolah, seorang dancer hebat. Dia sangat ceria dan peduli kepada Hayi. Dia dan Kai dikenal sebagai dance machine.

Soon-to-be-character:

- Suho

- Kai

- the others


	2. Chapter 1 - First Day of School

"Hayi, ayo bangun, ini adalah hari pertamamu sekolah," kata Mrs. Park.

Aku dapat mendengar ibuku yang memanggilku dalam tidurku yang nyenyak. Aku tidak berusaha membuka mataku karena aku masih sedikit mengantuk. Aaah, biarkan aku tidur lebih lama lagi.

"Aaah.. mama, 10 menit lagi,"

Aku memeluk bantalku dengan sangat erat. Namun, ibuku tidak menyerah untuk membangunkanku. Dia terus mendorongku dengan sangat kuat membuat aku menjadi tidak ingin tidur lagi. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan melihat ibuku.

"Aah, mama, selamat pagi," kataku sambil berusaha melemaskan seluruh tubuhku.

"Cepat mandi, karena Chanyeol sudah dari tadi bersiap-siap," kata Ibu sambil mengambil selimutku dan melipatnya.

"Ah? Oppa sudah mandi?"

"Iya dari sejak tadi. Jadi sekarang kamu harus cepat sebelum ditinggal olehnya," Ibumu kemudian meletakkan selimut di atas tempat tidur dan kemudian pergi keluar.

"Aah, bukankah lebih baik di tinggal olehnya?"

Aku berusaha menyadarkan diriku sendiri ketika ibu pergi. Ah, badanku masih terasa pegal dan lemah. Dengan sedikit tenaga aku berjalan menuju ke kamar mandiku. Aku mandi dan menyalakan air yang masih dingin di pagi hari. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertama sekolah.

Aku buru-buru memakai baju sekolahku. Aku sangat senang dengan sekolah yang aku masuki. Walau sebenarnya Chanyeol-oppa yang menyuruhku masuk ke sekolah itu. Kau tau, aku sudah sangat senang dengan masa SMP-ku. Karena selama setahun penuh dia tidak ada di sekolahku dan menggangguku seperti biasanya. Tidak ada dia yang berteriak setiap dia melihatku di sekolah. Tidak cukupkah dia melihatku di rumah? Sekarang aku akan melewati dua tahun lagi bersama dia di sekolah. Aku harap dia tidak melakukan kegaduhan yang lebih.

Seperti biasa aku berjalan ke dapur untuk menikmati sarapan. Dan ya, aku melihat dia di sana sedang makan dengan cerianya. Juga dia melambai kepadaku sambil memanggilku. Pagi hari dia sudah melakukan hal yang merepotkan.

"Hayiii-aah, selamat pagi," Dia kemudian berdiri dan menyambutku. Dia melihatku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tentu saja dia sangat senang aku memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Oppa, ada apa?" Aku melihatnya dengan pandangan sinis, dan langsung berjalan menuju meja makan tanpa mempedulikan dirinya.

Dia melihatku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ya, dia pasti akan memberikan pujian yang sangat berlebihan dalam 3-2-1.

"Kamu sangat pantas dengan baju itu, Hayi-ah~~! Mama, lihat, Hayi sangat cantik, bukan?"

Ibuku juga berada di sini sekarang, dia melihatku dengan tersenyum, "Iya, benar sekali, our Hayi sangatlah cantik,"

Aahh, aku menghela napas lagi. Tidak bisakah pagi hari berjalan seperti biasa saja?

"Kau tau Hayi, oppa sangat senang. Akhirnya bisa satu sekolah denganmu lagi," dia kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

Ya, kau tau kakak lah yang memaksaku satu sekolah dengannya. Dia terus memohon-mohon kepadaku layaknya orang bodoh. Namun, aku tidak enak hati menolaknya. Karena kau tau, tidak ada yang bisa menolak kebaikan dari orang seperti dia. Chanyeol-oppa adalah orang yang sangat baik.

"Iya, oppa. Tapi aku tidak," kataku sambil mengambil sarapanku.

"Tapi-tapi-tapi, oppa sudah menyiapkan banyak hal untukmu untuk hari yang menyenangkan ini," Dengan aegyo-nya yang luar biasa jelek, dia kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya.

Sebuah pita yang cantik.

"Hayi pasti sangat cantik memakainya," Dia kemudian menunjukkan wajah yang paling bahagia yang pernah dia miliki. Sekali lagi aku merasa sangat bersalah untuk menolaknya. Dengan cepat dia langsung berusaha menempelkan pita itu ke rambutku.

Yap, aku langsung bangkit berdiri dari tempat dudukku, berusaha menjauh. Yang benar saja aku memakai pita yang gede dan bodoh itu. TIDAK!

Aku berlari menjauh darinya supaya tidak terkejar. Namun, kakak tidak menyerah, dia terus tersenyum melihatku.

"Oppa! Kalau kau menempelkan pita itu ke kepalaku, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Hmm, tapi oppa ingin melihat adek oppa yang sangat imut memakainya,"

"HELL NO!"

Kelihatannya pagi ini berjalan seperti biasa. Kakakku selalu melakukan berbagai macam hal di pagi hari, setiap hari. Namun, itu semua menjadi keceriaan di rumah ini. Dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk menggangguku.

"Waaah, sudah saatnya berangkat," kata Ibu.

Aku langsung mengambil tasku dan berjalan menuju ke depan rumah. Aku memakai sepatuku. Sementara kakak malah mengambil kameranya dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Hayi, ayo kita foto sekali dulu, oppa ingin menjaga moment kita yang sangat berharga ini,"

"*sigh* Baiklah, oppa," aku berusaha berdiri di sebelahnya. Sementara ibuku mengambil foto kami berdua.

"Senyum, Hayi,"

Aku memberikan senyumanku yang paling malas. Kenapa juga kita harus berfoto di pagi hari, huh?

"Wah, Hayi sangat cantik walau berwajah jelek,"

Aku terkejut dengan kata-katanya. Aku berlari dan melihat foto yang berada di kamera. Oh my! Aku benar-benar sangat jelek di foto itu! Aku berusaha mengambil kamera itu dari kakakku karena merasa malu dengan fotoku sendiri.

"Hapus itu!"

Chanyeol-oppa langsung mengangkat kameranya. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa sampai, karena dia sangatlah tinggi, bagaimana bisa aku menyamainya. Aku berusaha meloncat dan mengambil kamera itu dari dirinya. Jeez, Chanyeol-oppa benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku berjalan keluar dari rumah.

"Jeez, whatever. Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat pergi sebelum terlambat,"

Chanyeol-oppa kelihatan puas dan mengejarku. "Ibu kami pergi dulu,"

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan,"

Begitulah kami berdua berangkat menuju sekolah.

Kami sampai di sekolah. Untung saja kami belum terlambat sama sekali. Ya, aku dapat bernapas cukup lega. Aku tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertama sekolah.

Aku berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol-oppa karena aku belum terlalu tau tentang sekolah ini. Jadi dia menuntunku, aku terkagum melihat suasana sekolah. Sangat besar dan indah, juga banyak sekali orang-orang yang baru pertama kali kulihat.

Dan ya, setiap orang menyapa Chanyeol-oppa. Namun, aku tidak terlalu terkejut melihat pemandangan ini. Karena oppa adalah orang yang ceria, dia pasti memiliki banyak teman.

Tidak sepertiku.

Semua orang melihatku dengan pandangan aneh. Aku takut berjalan di sebelahnya, semua orang seperti memberikan pandangan tidak percaya kepadaku.

"Tenang saja, Hayi, oppa ada di sini,"

Aku senang dia mengatakannya kepadaku.

Upacara penerimaan murid baru dimulai. Semua murid berbaris dengan rapi di lapangan upacara, termasuk aku. Di sana aku bertemu dengan Minzy, temanku. Aku langsung mengejarnya.

"Minzy-ah!"

"Hayi, lama tidak berjumpa," dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Hehehe, kita satu kelas loh, aku sangat senang," kataku.

"Wah, baguslah, aku bersyukur kita satu kelas,"

"Tentu saja,"

Kami berdua sudah cukup lama berteman. Tentu saja dia juga tau tentang kakakku. Dia merasa kakakku sangat baik dan keren. Ya, begitulah, kakakku selalu baik kepada setiap orang sampai membuat setiap hati terambil olehnya.

Tapi bagiku dia hanya kakak yang mengganggu dan berlebihan. Sudah banyak sekali kejadian yang mengerikan terjadi karena dirinya.

Aku masih melanjutkan obrolanku dengan Minzy tanpa melihat ke depan.

"Test, test, selamat pagi semuanya~~~!"

Ya, bagaimana bisa suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar dengan sangat keras? Aku sepertinya terlalu banyak memikirkan Chanyeol-oppa. Begitulah, aku membalikkan badanku dan sangat terkejut melihat dia yang berada di depan. YA, dia berada di depan sana, di depan semua murid baru. B-bagaimana bisa, huh? Sementara murid lain terlihat biasa saja, termasuk Minzy yang berada di sampingku saat ini. Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?!

"Selamat datang kepada seluruh murid baru~! Saya di sini sebagai perwakilan dari osis dan kepala sekolah! Nikmati masa kalian di sini~!"

"Juga, baik-baik kepada adikku ya~! Namanya adalah Park Hayi!"

Kemudian dengan bodohnya dia menunjuk ke arahku. Juga dia melambai kepadaku dengan senyuman bodoh yang paling dia meliki di dunia. Semua mata tertuju kepadaku. Haaaa, CHANYEOL-OPPAAA!

"Psst, kau sangat beruntung punya kakak yang keren seperti itu, Hayi," Minzy menyenggolku sedikit.

"Ah, hahaha...,"

Aku berusaha tersenyum kepada setiap orang yang melihatku. Namun, aku memberikan tatapan yang mematikan kepada Chanyeol-oppa yang berada di atas panggung. D-dia-dia, benar-benar... Ah, lupakan.

Hari pertama sekolah tapi sudah begitu gaduh di tempat ini.

Ketika aku pergi kantin, banyak sekali kali orang yang melihat ke arahku. Seakan-akan papan "Chanyeol's Sister" berada di atasku. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan pemandangan ini. Ya, untunglah Minzy sekarang berada bersamaku dan membuatku tidak merasa sendiri.

"Minzy, aku merasa semua mata tertuju kepadaku," kataku sambil mengambil sendok nasi.

"Tentu saja, terutama karena kakakmu tadi mengenalkan dirimu. Seharusnya kamu sangat bangga, Hayi. Terutama dia juga sangat tampan, pintar, dan baik. Perfect~!"

"Pfft, wth?" Aku mengalihkan wajahku darinya dan melihat orang yang sangat tidak ingin kulihat.

Chanyeol-oppa.

Kemudian suara teriakannya terdengar lagi, "Hayi-ah~~!"

Aku melihat Chanyeol-oppa yang datang bersama teman-temannya. Sepertinya mereka adalah teman dekatnya. Dia datang mendekat dan duduk di sebelahku.

Seperti biasa dengan sangat ceria dia mengatakan, "Hmm, jadi, ini adalah Hayi, adik kesayanganku~! Dia sangat cantik, bukan?"

"Oppa, stop it," kataku yang kedengarannya kesal.

"Jangan marah, Hayi. Oppa, hanya ingin mengenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Terkadang aku selalu kalah karena senyumannya itu, aku jadi tidak bisa menolak keberadaannya. Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan melihat teman-teman kakakku.

"Anyyeong haseyo, I'm Park Hayi,"

Aku melihat teman kakakku satu persatu. Aku terkejut, mereka sangat tanpan dan cantik. Mereka juga kelihatan senang melihatku. Entah kenapa aku sedikit merasa berdebar melihat temannya.

"Hi, I'm Baekhyun, nice to meet you," Dia sangat tampan, begitulah yang ada di pikiranku ketika melihatnya.

Kemudian aku melihat temannya yang satu lagi, seorang perempuan yang cantik dan tinggi. Dia sangat berkilau seperti seorang model. Semua teman Chanyeol-oppa sangatlah berkilau, bahkan dia juga.

"Hello, Hayi, I'm Sooyoung. Nice to meet you. Aww, you're so cute," Kemudian dia mencubit pipiku sejenak membuatku tersipu malu.

"A-ah.. Thank you,"

"Dia sangat cantik, bukan? Hehehe, karena dia adik dari Chanyeol yang sangat tampan ini,"

Aku sangat ingin facepalming di tempat ini karena dirinya. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan, huh? Mempermalukanku?

"Oppa, aku mau makan," kataku yang mulai kedengaran kesal.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hayi. Kamu boleh duduk sekarang," Kemudian aku duduk bersama dengan kakakku. Dia dan teman-temannya ikut duduk di meja kami.

Aku melanjutkan makanku dengan berusaha tidak terlihat aneh. Karena, ya, teman-temannya ada disini, aku tidak bisa bergerak leluasa. Namun, bagaimana Minzy kelihatan sangat senang. Dia memanggilku untuk mendekatkan telingaku.

"Yaa, Hayi, kakakmu punya teman yang cantik dan ganteng, tapi tidak sepertimu,"

"Wth? Yaa! Minzy,"

"Just kidding, hehehehe,"

Aku tau aku tidak seperti oppa, terlihat sempurna dan ceria. Namun, aku juga tidak ingin di bandingkan dengannya.

Dia melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan temannya, terutama dia sekarang berada di sebelahku, "Hmm, Baekhyun, Sooyoung, aku ingin sekali Hayi menjadi anggota OSIS yang selanjutnya di sekolah ini. Terutama aku nanti bisa bermain terus sama Hayi," Dengan itu, dia langsung tersenyum dengan bahagianya dan juga aku hampir membuang seluruh makananku. Untung saja aku dapat menahannya. Bagaimana bisa dia tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu, huh?

"Oppa!" Aku menyenggol tubuhnya supaya dia sadar dengan kata-katanya. Namun, teman-temannya hanya tertawa melihat kami. Tidak membantuku sama sekali, mereka malah setuju, Jeez.

"Kedengarannya bagus, Chanyeol. Hayi pasti bisa menjadi anggota osis yang baik," Salah satu temannya, Baekhyun, mengatakannya. Sekali lagi dia terlalu bersinar dengan senyuman di wajahnya itu. Entah kenapa aku merasakan aura lain dari dirinya. Namun, dia terlalu tampan, aku jadi tidak bisa membencinya, juga senyumannya terlalu indah. Kenapa aku selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang berkilau?

"Wah, Hayi pasti akan menjadi anggota yang paling imut di OSIS," kata Sooyoung sambil tersenyum.

Unni yang satu ini, benar-benar cantik. Aku sangat senang melihat wajahnya yang cantik. Dia terlihat sangat cool dari segala segi dan sisi. Jika dibandingkan denganku... Well, lupakan itu. Aku harus melanjutkan makanku sebelum semuanya ku muncratkan karena Chanyeol-oppa.

"Jadi, Hayi, kakak akan mendaftarkan namamu sebagai anggota OSIS di sekolah ini. Dan kita akan selalu bersama," kata Chanyeol-oppa dengan senyuman versi angel level 100 yang dia miliki. Semua orang pasti akan terjatuh dan meleleh, tapi aku tidak. Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan mengajak Minzy untuk pergi. Cukup dengan semua ini, hari ini juga masih hari pertama sekolah.

"Oppa, aku sudah selesai makan, dan jangan pernah berfikir untuk memasukkanku dalam anggota OSIS!" aku memberikan tatapan mematikan kepadanya. Sementara aku menunduk kepada kedua temannya dengan wajah tersenyum, "Aku pergi duluan," Kemudian aku pergi meninggalkan mereka, pergi ke kelas bersama Minzy.

Dia masih bisa berteriak dengan bersama, "Kamu pasti akan merubah pikiranmu, Hayi-ah~! Oppa, tetap akan mendaftarkanmu sebagai anggota OSIS!"

Oppa! Sekali lagi, aku pasti akan... Tidak, tidak boleh, Hayi. Biarkan aku melalui hari ini dengan damai.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Minzy," kataku sambil melambaikan tanganku kepadanya.

"Bye,"

Aku tetap berada di depan sekolah menunggu kakakku untuk datang. Aku tidak enak hati meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Namun, dia sepertinya akan lama karena ada urusan dengan OSIS. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang dia yang lama, tought. Sejak dulu sepertinya aku selalu menunggunya pulang, karena dia selalu sibuk. Namun, dia dengan bahagianya akan menyambutku.

"Hayi-ah," Ya, itu pasti dia yang datang menyambutku dengan bahagianya. Aku menoleh dan melihat dia yang berlari dengan semangatnya.

"Oppa, lama banget," kataku yang berusaha terlihat kesal.

"Maafkan, oppa, Hayi," dia berusaha memelas. Aku tetap saja menolaknya, karena dia juga sudah sangat menyebalkan seharian ini.

"Tidak mau," Aku mulai berjalan dan tidak mempedulikannya.

Dia langsung mengejarku dan berhenti di depanku, aegyo-nya dalam mode on sekarang, dia akan menyerangku lagi, "Hayi-ah, maafkan oppa, ya, maafkan, oppa, ya, hmm? Hmm?"

Astaga, jika kamu dapat melihatnya langsung, kamu pasti akan melemparkannya sepatu karena begitu jelek, "Tetap tidak," Juga semua itu tidak mungkin mempan untuk diriku.

"Aahh, Bagaimana kalau oppa teraktir es krim saja, ok?"

"Hmm, bagaimana ya?"

"Es krim apa saja yang kamu mau,"

"Baiklah, aku mau yang paling gede, oppa," kataku dengan tersenyum.

Dia kelihatan senang dan kemudian menarik tanganku dengan semangat, "Ayo, Hayii~~! Kita beli es krim yang paling gede,"

Aku selalu tau dia sangat sayang padaku. Aku tau itu, dan karena itu aku jadi selalu berpikir bahwa kita akan selalu bersama selamanya. Aku tidak pernah berfikir akan berpisah dengannya. Aku tidak pernah berharap itu terjadi.


	3. Chapter 2 - Good Bye and Hello

Sudah seminggu lebih berlalu sejak aku berada di sekolah, dan dia masih saja berlebihan setiap harinya. Juga, dia sudah mendaftarkan namaku di OSIS. Aku sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, aku membiarkan dia melakukan semuanya, karena aku sudah capek untuk meladeni dia.

Hari ini kami pergi keluar bersama. Tidak bisa bilang berkencan sih, karena kami sedang berbelanja keperluan kami. Terkadang aku pergi bersama, oppa, karena ibu juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Juga ayah, terkadang beristirahat karena dia sangat lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Aku baik-baik saja dengan berbelanja di sini, tapi aku tidak baik-baik saja berbelanja dengan dirinya.

Dia sangat aktif dimanapun dia berada, walau sekarang kita berada di pasar. Dia menyapa hampir setiap orang di sini. Maka dari itu, setiap orang pasti sangat mengenalnya di sini. Dan aku hanya menjadi "adiknya" setiap ke sini. Kakakku selalu baik kepada setiap orang.

"Tante, kami ingin membeli beberapa sayur," Kami datang ke salah satu warung untuk membeli. Dia dengan senyumannya yang mematikan membuat tante pemilik toko terpanah dan meleleh. Bahkan sering sekali mereka memberikan diskon.

"Ah, Chanyeol, selamat datang, ingin membeli apa?" Ya, tante ini mulai lagi sok cantik dan menggoda Chanyeol-oppa. Bisa aku lihat bahwa dia sangat tertarik dengan Chanyeol-oppa, terutama karena dia sangat tampan. Aku hanya berada di belakang menunggu kakakku selesai dengan jurus melelehkan hati wanitanya.

"Saya, ingin membeli sayur untuk membuat kimchi, tante," kata Chanyeol-oppa dengan senyumannya.

"Hmm, berarti kol, mau berapa banyak, Chanyeol?" sekali lagi ahjumma ini berusaha tampil cantik, aku sangat jijik melihatnya.

"Oppa, hurry up, kita harus membeli yang lain lagi," kataku yang semakin kesal, dan melihat ahjumma itu dengan pandangan sinis.

"Oh, kamu benar. Kolnya dua saja tante," kata Chanyeol-oppa, yang kemudian memberikan uang.

Ahjumma itu terlihat kecewa, karena aku mengatakan hal itu, dia memberikan kol kepada oppa dengan wajah lesu, "Ini Chanyeol, terima kasih. Datang lagi, ya," Dan memberikan pandangan sinis kepadaku. Tentu saja aku tidak mau kalah, aku langsung mengalihkan wajahku.

"Jadi, Hayi, apa yang harus kita beli lagi?" tanyanya.

"Beberapa cabe," kataku sambil membaca daftar belanjaan.

"Baiklah," Ketika aku berbalik untuk melihat oppa, dia sudah berada di tepat toko cabe dengan senyumannya. Ya, dia beraksi lagi, aku hanya bisa menghela napas melihat dirinya yang seperti itu. Namun, terkadang itu juga sangat membantu.

"Hayi-ah!" Aku langsung menoleh ketika dia memanggilku. Dia melambaikan tangannya dari jauh kepadaku, dan dia berada di depan toko cabe. Aku datang ke tempatnya, karena dia sepertinya ingin aku ke sana. Jika dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia ingin memberikanku sesuatu. Dan itu selalu tergambar di wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" Aku berjalan mendekat kepadanya.

Dia tiba-tiba meletakkan sebuah bunga di telingaku. Tentu saja aku terkejut ketika dia melakukannya. Aku melihat bunga yang dia berikan, sebuah bunga melati yang cantik.

"Sangat cocok untukmu, Hayi, sangat cantik," Dia tersenyum lagi seperti biasanya. Dan, aku hanya bisa menghela napas melihat dirinya.

"Terima kasih, oppa," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Hayi, ayo kita pergi," Dia mengelus kepalaku dan kemudian berjalan pergi.

Ya, oppa selalu berusaha cool, padahal sebenarnya dia sangat senang dalam hati.

"Oppa, sepertinya sudah semua bahan kita beli," Aku membaca daftar belanjaan dan melihat semua sudah di centang.

"Ok, sekarang kita membeli yang lain," Dia kemudian menarik tanganku dengan semangatnya.

Sekarang apa lagi yang ingin di beli, aku sudah cukup dengan semua belanjaan yang berat ini.

Dia kemudian berhenti di depan supermarket dan dengan semangatnya dia melihatku, "Oppa, akan membeli es krim buat kita berdua, kamu mau apa, Hayi?"

"Hmm, aku mau yang rasa coklat, oppa," kataku dengan senang. Ya, setidaknya dia yang mentraktirku es krim.

"Baiklah, oppa akan membelikanmu, tunggu di sini, ya?" Kemudian oppa masuk ke dalam supermarket dengan senangnya.

Aku menunggu di depan untuk melihat keadaan tempat ini. Begitu banyak orang di sini, dan ada berbagai macam orang yang pergi dan datang. Kemudian aku melihat kakakku yang memilih es krim dengan semangatnya.

Kemudian angin berhembus, menerbangkan bunga yang masih berada di kepalaku.

"Bunganya," Aku kemudian mengejarnya, karena tiba-tiba begitu saja terbang. Entah kenapa, aku tidak ingin melepaskan bunga itu begitu saja. Karena itu pemberian Chanyeol-oppa, aku merasa harus mengambilnya. Aku mengejarnya tanpa mempedulikan kerumunan orang. Tanpa mempedulikan bahwa jalanku adalah menuju maut.

Dari jauh, aku dapat mendengar, oppa yang berteriak memanggilku. Tunggu oppa, aku hampir berhasil menangkapnya. Ya, aku menangkapnya, aku berhasil, aku menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol-oppa berlari dengan kencang dengan seluruh kekuatannya, bahkan dia langsung melemparkan es krim yang berada di tangannya. Dia kelihatan sangat ketakutan, dan dia semakin mendekat. Aku bingung dengan dirinya.

_Kenapa?_

_Ada apa?_

Tapi dia tidak menjawab, dia terus memanggilku, "Hayi!"

Dia meloncat.

Setelah itu, aku tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun, aku mendengar semua orang terus berteriak histeris. Seakan-akan ada sebuah kecelakaan hebat saat ini. Aku yang masih dalam keadaan lemas, berusaha membuka mataku.

Aku melihatnya.

Aku melihat Chanyeol-oppa yang sedang berlumuran darah. Aku berusaha pergi ke sana, tapi aku tidak kuat. Aku tak bisa lagi membuka mataku.

_Ada apa? Apa yang telah terjadi?_

_Oppa, kamu baik-baik saja kan?_

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hayi," Aku terkejut mendengar suara itu, aku menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol-oppa yang tersenyum seperti biasa kepadaku.

Aku berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya, "Oppa, aku kira kamu akan pergi selamanya,"

"Tidak mungkin, oppa, pasti selalu bersama, Hayi," Dia juga membalas pelukanku dengan erat.

Aku dapat merasakannya. Dia masih ada, aku bersyukur, oppa yang kucintai masih ada. Terima kasih, terima kasih, oppa, jangan pernah pergi, aku tidak mungkin hidup tanpamu. Aku mengeluarkan air mataku perlahan-lahan. Membayangkan oppa pergi untuk selamanya adalah hal yang paling mengerikan di dunia ini. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Tidak!

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan melihatku, "Tenang saja, Hayi. Oppa, selalu berada di sini, jangan menangis. Bukankah adekku ini selalu ceria?"

"Iya, oppa, terima kasih," Aku berusaha menghentikan tangisanku saat ini. Aku harus tersenyum kepada, oppa, supaya dia tetap berada di sini.

Kemudian Chanyeol-oppa menjadi bercahaya, sangat terang dan menyala-nyala. Aku terkejut, bagaimana ini? Kenapa kelihatannya dia akan pergi selamanya dari dunia ini? Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang? Seseorang jangan biarkan dia pergi dari hadapanku.

"Oppa! Oppa! Jangan pergi," Aku mulai menangis lagi, karena dia semakin lama menjadi transparan. Dan, aku menjadi semakin menangis lagi, ketika aku tidak bisa lagi menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol-oppa, hanya tersenyum, dan berusaha terlihat tertawa, "Haha, jangan khawatir, Hayi. Oppa, akan selalu bersamamu.. Jadi jangan menangis,"

"Apa yang selalu bersama, bodoh?! Oppa semakin menghilang! Bagaimana bisa kau bersama selamanya, huh?" Aku berteriak kepada dirinya yang masih terlihat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Aku takut, aku takut dia pergi dan meninggalkanku.

Dia semakin menghilang, "Hehehe, sepertinya oppa tidak pandai berpura-pura. Maafkan oppa, Hayi, Maafkan oppa. Hayi, harus tetap tersenyum, ok? Harus!"

"Jangan! Jangan pergi, oppa!" Aku terus menangis dan menangis, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku terus berusaha memegang bayangan Chanyeol-oppa yang semakin menghilang. Aku terus meneriakkan namanya.

Namun, dia kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

Hilang.

_Apa? Oppa, kamu dimana?_

_Oppa, jangan tinggalkan aku_

_Chanyeol-oppa!_

Meneriakkan namanya sudah sia-sia sekarang, sia-sia. Dia tidak ada lagi di hadapanku. Aku terus menangis. Berharap ini semua hanya mimpi dan aku terbangun dari semua ini. Aku ingin aku bangun dan melihat Chanyeol-oppa yang tersenyum kepadaku seperti biasanya.

Aku membuka mataku lagi.

Aku melihat suasana di sini sangat berbeda dengan kamarku. Kemudian aku melihat sekelilingku lagi, aku menyadari bahwa aku sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Aku sedang berbaring di rumah sakit saat ini. Namun, aku tidak melihat ada kehadiran seseorang di tempat ini. Aku berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Walau aku masih merasa sakit di seluruh badanku, aku berusaha berjalan. Dan, tanganku dalam keadaan diinfus. Jadi aku membawa gantungan infus bersamaku.

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruanganku. Aku melihat keadaan rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi saat ini. Namun, aku juga mendengar suara tangisan di suatu ruangan. Aku penasaran dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat itu. Aku juga melihat banyak sekali orang datang, terutama mereka semua memakai baju bewarna hitam. Siapa yang telah meninggal?

Aku semakin mendekat, dan satu persatu, aku mengenal setiap orang yang datang. Aku semakin merasa ketakutan dalam hatiku. Semoga yang menjadi dugaanku saat ini tidak akan terjadi. Aku takut, tapi aku tetap memberanikan diriku untuk mendekat. Sepertinya, aku harus menguatkan hatiku ketika masuk ke dalam.

Karena dari semua hal yang ada di dunia, hanya ini, hanya ini, yang tidak pernah ingin kulihat.

Aku melihat semua orang menangis dengan sangat keras. Dan aku yang masih dalam keadaan lemas, terus berjalan melihat siapa yang mereka tangisi. Dan aku melihat orang tuaku berada di sana. Aku berusaha mendekat lagi dan melihat..

Foto Chanyeol-oppa berada di sana. Fotonya yang tersenyum bahagia.

_Kenapa?_

_Oppa, kamu kemana?!_

_Oppa, jawab aku!_

Aku mulai meneteskan mataku. Aku tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Kedua orang tuaku akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku. Mereka melihat aku yang masih kelihatan lemah dengan infus di tanganku. Aku terus berjalan mendekat ke sebuah peti mati.

"Oppa! Chanyeol-oppa!" Semua orang melihatku yang terus berteriak di depan peti mati.

Kedua orang tuaku berusaha memanggilku, "Hayi, hayi, kamu seharusnya istirahat," Aku dapat merasakan aura sedih dari kedua orang tuaku.

Tapi, aku tidak peduli, aku masih terus memeluk peti mati ini. Aku tidak percaya, tidak percaya.

TIDAAK!

"Oppa! Kamu seharusnya tertawa bersamaku sekarang, kita seharusnya berjalan-jalan lagi di tengah kota,"

"Oppa, katanya kamu akan selalu bersama denganku. Jangan berbohong kepadaku, oppa," Aku terus berteriak dan menangis di depan peti matinya.

Aku tau, aku tau dia tidak akan kembali.

Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa dia harus pergi begitu cepat?

Aku masih belum memberitahunya bahwa aku sangat sayang kepadanya.

Aku masih belum memberitahunya bahwa aku selalu berterima kasih kepadanya.

Aku masih belum memberitahunya bahwa aku bersyukur punya kakak sepertinya, bahwa aku sangat menjaga masa-masaku bersamanya.

"Oppa! Jangan pergi! Oppa!" Suara tangisanku terdengar di seluruh ruangan.

"Hayi, kamu harus istirahat, Hayi...," kedua orang tuaku terus memohon supaya aku berhenti menangis. Namun, aku tidak bisa, ayah, ibu, aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

Dia pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa? Huaaaa.. kenapa?"

Aku memeluk peti mati kakakku dengan sangat erat, walau masih ada tali infus berada di tanganku. Aku tetap berusaha memeluknya. Aku tidak ingin lepas darinya. Aku tidak peduli walau banyak orang melihatku yang seperti ini.

Aku, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

Kemudian, aku merasa sangat lelah, dan pingsan. Aku dapat melihat semua orang berusaha menangkapku. Sebelum aku menutup mataku, aku dapat melihat sekilas, Chanyeol-oppa, tersenyum kepadaku saat ini. Aku kemudian menutup mataku. Aku tertidur lagi karena aku sangat lelah.

Chanyeol-oppa, _terima kasih atas segalanya_.

Aku kembali bangun dari tidurku. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bangun, dan berharap semua ini adalah mimpi. Namun, aku tidak bisa, semua ini adalah kenyataan. Aku melihat ruanganku terlihat sepi. Sekarang, aku tidak berusaha untuk pergi, aku tetap di rumah sakit ini. Aku hanya ingin termenung di sini. Aku berusaha mengingat kembali. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melipatkan kakiku terhadap wajahku.

Sebelumnya, aku berada di pasar,berjalan-jalan bersama oppa. Dia memberikan aku bunga. Juga, dia ingin membelikan aku es krim. Kemudian aku menyadari lagi, ketika aku berusaha mengambil bunganya, kejadian itu terjadi. Ya, aku mengingatnya. Oppa, tertabrak truk ketika dia berusaha menyelamatkanku.

_Aku.._

_Aku yang telah membunuhnya._

_Karena aku dia tetabrak._

_Kenapa aku yang selamat?_

_Aku yang telah membunuh, oppa._

_AKU! AKU! Aku yang salah. _

_Akulah yang seharusnya mati._

_Aku yang telah membunuhnya, semua ini adalah kesalahanku._

"Bukan kamu, Hayi,"

_Hah, suara oppa?_

_Kenapa aku malah mendengar suaranya?_

_Apa aku berhalusinasi karena aku sangat sedih?_

_Oppa, aku, maafkan aku, aku yang salah_

"Kamu tidak bersalah, Hayi, kamu tidak melakukan apa-apa,"

_Kenapa aku terus mendengarnya?_

_Oppa, apa kamu masih ada dunia ini?_

"Iya, aku masih ada di sini, Hayi,"

Sekali lagi, aku mendengar suara itu. Aku berusaha untuk tidak percaya. Berusaha untuk terus mendengar suara itu, sepertinya aku kembali bermimpi. Namun, itu tidak apa-apa, biarkan aku terus mendengarkan suaranya.

"Oppa, maafkan Hayi,"

"Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf , Hayi. Semua ini sudah menjadi telah menjadi takdirnya,"

"Tapi, oppa," Entah kenapa semakin lama, aku semakin merasakan bahwa suara ini sangat nyata. Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya dia ada di sini?

"Hayi, tidak apa-apa, oppa, akan terus bersamamu sekarang,"

Aku berusaha mengangkat wajahku dan melihat sekelilingku yang kelihatan sepi, "Ternyata aku hanya berhayal, oppa, mana mungkin ada di sini, dan tertawa seperti biasanya,"

"Tidak, kamu tidak berhayal, Hayi,"

Kemudian aku menoleh, dan melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak bisa kulihat. Aku terkejut, luar biasa terkejut. Apa? Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang di tempat ini?

A-aku..

A-aku tidak berhayal di siang hari kan? Aku tidak sedang minum obat kan? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

"O-oppa," Aku mengatakannya dengan terbata-bata ketika aku melihat oppa berada di sampingku. Terutama dia tersenyum dengan bahagianya. Senyuman yang selalu dia berikan kepadaku. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, aku terus shock melihatnya.

Bahkan dia juga berbicara, "Hehehe, oppa sudah menepati janji untuk bersama denganmu. Sekarang, oppa berada di sini,"

Ya, yang dilakukan oleh orang yang melihat orang yang sudah mati pasti adalah berteriak.

Dan, aku berteriak dengan sangat keras, karena aku sangat ketakutan.

Sementara, oppa, masih tetap terlihat dengan senyuman bodohnya sambil mengatakan, "Sepertinya, aku terlalu terburu-buru untuk terlihat olehmu, hehehe,"


	4. Chapter 3 - Ghost!

"Hayi, ada apa?" kata kedua orang tuaku yang tiba-tiba datang. Mereka mendengar teriakanku yang keras. Wajah mereka benar-benar terkejut, walau sebenarnya wajahku lebih terkejut dari mereka semua. Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap seseorang yang berada di depanku, yaitu Chanyeol-oppa.

"M-mama, P-papa.. Chanyeol-oppa, d-dia, dia ada di sini," aku terus menunjuk bayangan itu. Wajahku benar-benar kelihatan sangat terkejut.

Sementara orang tuaku melihatku dengan pandangan bingung. Seakan-akan aku ini sudah gila. Seakan-akan aku ini terlalu sedih sampai menghayal hal yang tidak-tidak. Kedua orang tuaku semakin mendekat ke arahku. Mereka mulai menangis melihatku yang seperti ini. Tapi mama, papa, aku benar-benar melihatnya. Aku benar-benar melihat wajah bodohnya itu, aku melihatnya.

"Tenang, Hayi. *sobs* Tenang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata ibu sambil memelukku. Dia terus menangis.

"Tapi ibu, dia ada di sini, dia ada di depan kita," kataku yang masih terpaku.

"Hayi! Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Chanyeol, dia sudah pergi, pergi untuk selamanya," kata ibu. Bahkan aku juga melihat ayah yang tidak kuasa melihatku.

Ok, aku lelah, aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi. Tak akan ada yang percaya kepadaku saat ini. Cuma aku yang bisa melihatnya saat ini, tapi kenapa? Bahkan sekarang dia terlihat senang bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu. Apa ini? Aku berusaha menyadarkan diriku sendiri. Aku melihat kedua orang tuaku lagi, memberikan senyuman yang terlihat lelah.

"Iya, ibu benar, aku.. mungkin, aku sedikit lelah," kataku.

Ibu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan melihatku, "Hayi, aku tau kita semua tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini. Tapi tetap saja, jangan membuat kami khawatir, kamu harus istirahat lagi sekarang,"

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi, masih terdengar suara tangisan ibu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sangat sedih, terutama karena aku juga. Aku juga masih sedih dengan kepergiaan Chanyeol-oppa. Eh, tunggu dulu, Chanyeol-oppa? Aku melihat sekeliling lagi, memastikan lagi aku tidak bermimpi. Kali ini, aku berjanji untuk tidak berteriak. Dan, ya, aku tidak bermimpi. Aku melihat Chanyeol-oppa. Aku melihat dia yang dalam wujud arwah. Perlahan-lahan aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"B-benarkah kamu adalah Chanyeol-oppa?" kataku sambil menunjuknya.

"Iya, ini aku, Hayi. Walau aku masih dalam wujud arwah, hehehe," katanya.

Tunggu dulu, Hayi. Dia bisa berbicara saat ini. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Aku mencubit pipiku, dan aku merasakan kesakitan dalam diriku. Namun, aku tetap tidak percaya. Kemudian aku turun dari tempat tidurku berusaha menjauh dari kenyataan ini. Aku berjalan-jalan dan berusaha menenangkan pikiranku.

"Tidak, ini pasti mimpi. Bagaimana orang yang sudah mati ada di sini? Bagaimana bisa arwahnya masih di sini? Tidak, ini tidak mungkin,"

Aku terus berjalan-jalan kesana kemari, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol-oppa tiba-tiba berada di depanku, membuatku benar-benar terkejut, "Ini nyata, Hayi. Oppa, ada di sini, walau aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu,"

"Hah? Bagaimana mungkin, oppa? Kamu, kamu seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini," kataku sambil melihat dia.

"Tuhan mengijinkanku untuk bersama denganmu lebih lama lagi," kata Chanyeol-oppa sambil tersenyum.

"Bersama denganku?" kataku dengan terkejut.

"Iya, Hayi. Aku masih bisa bersamamu, aku masih bisa melihatmu setiap hari. Dan, kamu juga masih bisa terus melihatku," kata Chanyeol-oppa.

"Benarkah itu? Benarkah? Kamu tidak akan pergi ketika aku bangun di pagi hari. Kamu akan terus ada menyambutku seperti biasanya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya, Hayi. Iya, aku akan terus ada di sini, bersamamu," dia tersenyum dan senyumannya terasa sangat nyata.

Aku kemudian mulai menangis. Aku sangat bersyukur, aku masih bisa bersama dengannya. Aku senang, sangat senang. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Telah memberikan kesempatan ini kepadaku. Aku masih bisa mengatakan semuanya kepadanya. Aku masih bisa melihat senyum bodohnya. Aku masih bisa mendengar dia memanggilku seperti orang bodoh setiap hari. Semuanya masih bisa kulakukan bersama dengan dia.

Aku kemudian berjalan lagi ke tempat tidur. Aku masih bisa melihat dia yang datang mendekat. Aku tersenyum sedikit melihatnya.

"Oppa, janji, ok?" kataku yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Janji," Walau tak bisa menyetuhnya, dengan hanya melihatnya ada di sini dan tersenyum itu sudah cukup bagiku.

_Terima kasih_.

"Hayi, kamu yakin kamu bisa bersekolah?" tanya ibuku.

Aku memakai baju sekolahku. Baru saja kemaren aku pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu. Juga, aku harus terus melihat masa lalu dan tidak usah bersedih lagi. Hayi, hwaiting!

"Tidak apa-apa, ibu. Aku sudah sembuh," kata sambil tersenyum.

"Haa, jika memang kamu sudah sembuh, tak apa-apa bersekolah. Tapi tetap saja kamu harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik, ok?" kata ibu.

"Iya, ibu," aku kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dan menikmati sarapan. Dan di sampingku ada dia, Chanyeol-oppa. Dia tidak pernah berhenti berkata-kata sejak tadi pagi. Dia terus mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Waah, Hayi. Kamu cantik hari ini. Bagaimana kalau pakai pita juga?" katanya di sampingku.

Tentu saja aku tidak berusaha membalasnya, karena jika aku membalas kata-katanya, aku pasti terlihat berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila. Dia benar-benar seperto radio yang siap membacakan berita dari awal sampai akhir.

"Sarapan hari ini kelihatan enak, walau aku tidak bisa memakannya, hahaha," Dia kemudian terbang melayang-layang di udara. Betapa bahagianya dia menjadi seorang hantu. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku melihat kakakku sendiri. Dia terlihat luar biasa bahagia saat ini.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu," kataku yang kemudian berjalan ke pintu depan. Memakai sepatuku, dan melihat Chanyeol-oppa yang sedang berdiri di depan kotak sepatu dengan bodohnya.

Dia mengatakan sesuatu lagi, "Siapa nanti yang akan memakai sepatuku?"

Seriously, oppa, begitu sempatnya kamu mengatakan hal seperti itu di pagi hari. Aku membalasnya dengan suara pelan, "Tidak ada seorangpun,"

"Ah, masa begitu, sih, Hayi," katanya.

Aku yang sudah berada di luar rumah membalasnya, "Karena sepatumu sangat besar, oppa,"

"Hayi, mungkin akan cocok memakainya, hehehe,"

"No way," Kemudian langkahku terhenti, karena aku melihat kedua teman oppa. Aku terkejut melihat mereka berdua berada di sini. Juga, mereka kelihatan sedih melihatku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekat.

"Selamat pagi," kataku sambil menunduk kepada mereka berdua.

"Selamat pagi, Hayi," kata Baekhyun-oppa.

"Selamat pagi, Hayi. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sooyoung-unni.

"B-baik," kataku dengan nada terbata-bata.

Kemudian perlahan-lahan, wajah mereka mulai menjadi sedih. Namun, aku menjadi tidak bisa sedih karena Chanyeol-oppa berada di sini. Dia terus mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Sepertinya mereka sangat merindukanku, Hayi," Dia terus melanjutkannya, "Coba kamu liat wajah mereka berdua. Seandainya saja mereka bisa melihatku, pasti mereka akan sangat terkejut, ya kan, Hayi?"

Ya, benar sekali, mereka pasti akan terkejut. Terutama oppa dalam wujud hantu gentayangan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi mereka nanti, melihat Chanyeol-oppa yang berwujud hantu. Namun, sepertinya memang cuman aku yang bisa melihatnya.

"Jadi, Hayi, mulai hari ini aku dan Baekhyun akan berangkat ke sekolah bersamamu," kata Sooyoung-unni.

"Hah? Kenapa?" kataku bingung.

"Karena Chanyeol yang meminta kami, dia ingin kami melindungi adiknya yang dia sayangi," kata Baekhyun-oppa.

Kemudian dengan wajah terkejut aku mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol-oppa, "Ah, mereka benar-benar temanku yang paling baik. Seandainya aku bisa memeluk mereka,"

Dan ya, aku rasanya ingin melemparnya sepatu. Seriuously, apakah aku selalu menjadi anak umur 9 tahun bagimu, oppa? Haa, aku menyerah denganmu oppa.

"Jadi, Hayi, apa kamu mau berangkat bersama kami sekarang?" tanya Sooyoung-unni.

Well, ini bukanlah hal yang buruk. Pergi bersama kedua orang ganteng dan cantik ini, bukanlah hal buruk, melainkan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Baiklah,"

Kemudian aku berangkat bersama mereka berdua. Aku berusaha menjaga jarak sedikit dengan mereka, karena kau tau, mereka terlalu indah di mataku. Jadi aku membiarkan mereka berjalan lebih dulu di depanku. Aku berbicara dengan Chanyeol-oppa dengan suara pelan.

"Oppa," kataku sambil melihat Chanyeol-oppa yang sedang melayang-layang.

Dia langsung turun dan berjalan di sebelahku, "Ada apa, Hayi?"

"Oppa, punya teman yang sangat baik," kataku sambil melihat Baekhyun-oppa dan Sooyoung-unni yang sedang mengobrol dengan bahagianya.

"Hehehe, tentu saja, Hayi. Mereka adalah teman yang terbaik," kata Chanyeol-oppa.

"Tapi bagaimana mereka mau berteman denganmu yang sangat ribut ini?" kata sambil melihatnya.

"Bukankah karena oppa ini ganteng, Hayi?" katanya sambil sok keren di depanku.

Fiuuh, untung saja dia hantu, aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot melempar wajahnya itu. Mau dalam wujud apapun dia tidak pernah berubah. Dia akan selalu menjadi Chanyeol-oppa yang sangat berisik.

Sesampainya aku di sekolah, aku melihat suasana sekolah terlihat sedih. Mereka pasti sangat sedih, terutama karena murid mereka yang paling hebat pergi untuk selamanya. Aku tau itu, aku juga sangat sedih.

"Hayi~~! Ayo pergi kelas, oppa, pengen liat kamu belajar, hehehe,"

Gak jadi, aku tidak terlalu sedih. Dia masih ada bersamaku saat ini. Aku tidak perlu bersedih. Ketika aku berjalan ke kelas, semua orang melihatku dengan wajah yang penuh simpatik. Kemudian, Minzy langsung datang dan memelukku.

"Hayi," kata Minzy sambil memelukku.

"Minzy, selamat pagi," kataku yang tersenyum.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan melihatku, "Pagi Hayi,"

Aku sangat mengerti maksud Minzy. Dia ingin aku tetap ceria. Tentu saja aku tetap ceria Minzy, aku bisa menghadapi semua ini. Karena Chanyeol-oppa ada di sini sekarang.

"Aww, Oppa juga ingin memeluk Hayi," Chanyeol-oppa kemudian berjalan mendekat melebarkan lengannya. Dan aku langsung mengelak dengan cepat. Aku tidak ingin di peluk olehnya. Walau dia juga tidak bisa kupeluk, karena wajahnya saat ini benar-benar jelek. Bahkan kamu akan mengurungkan niatmu untuk memeluknya.

"Apa aja yang sudah tertinggal selama beberapa hari ini, Minzy?" tanyaku yang berjalan ke tempat dudukku.

"Hmm, tidak terlalu banyak, kamu pasti masih bisa mengejarnya," katanya dengan tersenyum.

"Oh, ok," kataku yang kemudian mengeluarkan bukuku. Aku juga dapat melihat Chanyeol-oppa yang sedang melayang-layang di sekitarku.

Dia terus berkata-kata, "Jadi, Hayi duduk di sini ya. Ah, pasti menyenangkan bisa sekelas dengan Hayi," kemudian dia meletakkan wajahnya di atas meja sambil tersenyum. Ini senyum yang paling normal yang pernah aku lihat. Namun, tetap saja aku ingin melemparkannya bukuku.

Tiba-tiba Minzy mengatakan sesuatu dengan perlahan-lahan, "Hayi-ah,"

"Hmm," aku membuka bukuku.

"Kamu memang kuat, ya," kata Minzy dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Terima kasih, Minzy," kataku yang kemudian melihat ke arah Minzy.

"Hah? Kenapa?" kata Minzy dengan kaget.

"Karena sudah mengawatirkanku,"

"Itulah gunanya teman, Hayi," kata Minzy sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha," aku membalasnya dengan tawa. Kemudian seluruh kelas mendengar tawa kami, mereka secara bersama-sama mendekat. Mereka menunjukkan wajah yang penuh simpati kepadaku. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat mereka. Salah satu dari mereka mendekat.

"Hayi, kami sudah mendengar tentang kakakmu,"

"Iya, Hayi tetap semangat, ya. Jangan terus bersedih,"

Aku bersyukur mereka mengatakan itu kepadaku, aku membalas mereka, "Terima kasih. Aku memang masih sedih tentang kepergian Chanyeol-oppa, tapi aku tetap percaya dia ada selalu menjagaku dari sana,"

"Tentu saja, Hayi. Dia pasti akan selalu menjagamu,"

Aku berusaha untuk terlihat cool di hadapan mereka semua. Aku berusaha terlihat seperti orang keren. Namun, semua itu langsung hancur ketika aku melihat Chanyeol-oppa, yang menangis dengan bodohnya. Juga, kamu tau, dia sampai mengeluarkan ingusnya. Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol-oppa kamu tidak perlu berlebihan begitu.

"Huaa, Hayi," Dia mendekat. Ya, aku harus menjauh karena dia kelihatan sangat lucu saat ini. Ok, aku berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Jadi aku langsung menutupi wajahku terhadap meja. Supaya tidak ada yang melihatku ingin tertawa.

Dan, pastinya mereka semua menjadi salah paham. Mereka mengira aku sedang menangis saat ini. Tapi tidak, aku tidak menangis, aku sedang berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

Haa.. apakah hari-hari seperti ini akan terus berlangsung?

Aku berharap aku akan menemukan orang yang cocok untuk menceritakan tentang Chanyeol-oppa yang masih ada di dunia ini.

Sekolah berakhir, semua murid berjalan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Dan, aku berjalan menuju ke depan sekolah. Aku melambaikan tangan kepada Minzy yang berjalan pulang. Sementara aku menunggu, seseorang untuk pergi bersamaku. Juga di sini aku menunggu sendiri, tapi tetap bersama Chanyeol-oppa.

"Oppa,"

"Iya?"

"Padahal, baru saja kemaren kita pulang berdua bersama," Aku mengatakannya sambil melihat suasana sekolahku. Orang-orang mulai pergi satu persatu, dan oppa berada di sebelahku. Dia tidak membalasku.

Aku terus melanjutkannya, "Kenapa semua berlalu begitu saja. Aku masih ingin pergi ke sekolah bersama, oppa," kataku.

Dia kemudian membalasnya, "Kau benar, tapi aku masih bisa di sini, bersamamu, itu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakanku Hayi,"

"Ya, tetap saja, oppa, masih menyebalkan seperti biasanya," kataku sambil melihatnya dengan wajah kesal.

Dia hanya tertawa, "Hehehe, karena oppa sangat sayang kepada, Hayi,"

Aku juga, oppa. Aku juga sangat sayang kepada oppa. Tidak pernah ingin berpisah.

Kemudian dari kejauhan seseorang memanggil, "Hayi, maaf menunggu. Ayo pulang,"

"Ayo," aku melihat orang tersebut dengan tersenyum.

Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak sendirian. Aku pulang bersama seseorang untuk saat ini. Bersama dengan teman yang dia kasihi.

"Apa kamu sudah lama menunggu, Hayi?" tanya Sooyoung-unni.

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Tadi kamu berbicara dengan siapa? Kamu tadi terlihat tertawa," kata Baekhyun-oppa yang berada di sampingku.

"Hehehe, tidak ada, aku hanya berbicara kepada angin, untuk menyampaikan salamku kepadanya," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa kata-kata ini membuat mereka sedikit sedih. Namun, aku tidak bisa jujur kepada mereka, karena aku berbicara dengan Chanyeol-oppa. Cerita ini, akankah bisa kukatakan di kemudian hari. Hari ini saja, biarkan aku menikmati hari.

"Oh ya, kamu masih ingat ketika Chanyeol mendaftarkanmu menjadi anggota OSIS?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Tentu saja ingat, kenapa unni?" tanyaku.

"Kami mungkin akan mengadakan pemilihan lagi dalam beberapa hari ini," kata Sooyoung.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hayi?" tanya Baekhyun-oppa.

Ketika aku mendengar kata-kata mereka. Aku langsung memberhentikan langkahku, membiarkan mereka berjalan duluan. Namun, mereka juga ikut berhenti dan melihatku. Aku langsung membalikkan badanku. Aku langsung melihat Chanyeol-oppa dengan tatapan tajam.

Dengan suara pelan aku berbicara dengannya, "Oppa! Kamu membawaku kedalam masalah yang kamu buat sendiri,"

"Loh, bukannya sudah jelas, kalau kamu akan menjadi anggota OSIS?" kata Chanyeol-oppa.

"Tapi, oppa! Bagaimana bisa, huh? Aku, aku tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali!" kataku yang berusaha pelan.

Kemudian mereka menyadari ada yang aneh, dan langsung memanggilku, "Hayi, ada apa?"

Aku terkejut dan menoleh, "Eh, tidak ada," kemudian aku berbalik lagi melihat Chanyeol-oppa.

"Oppa pasti bisa membantumu, Hayi. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya untuk mengikutinya, Hayi," kata Chanyeol-oppa dengan wajah malaikatnya.

Kemudian mereka semakin mendekat dan bertanya, "Jadi, Hayi, apa kamu mau mengikutinya?"

Sebelum menoleh aku menarik napasku sesaat, "Ingat, Oppa, yang harus bertanggung jawab atas ini," kemudian aku menoleh kepada mereka.

"A-aku mau menjadi anggota OSIS,"

Dan mereka melihatku dengan wajah yang sangat senang. Begitu juga Chanyeol-oppa.

Jeez, masalahku bertambah lagi.


	5. Chapter 4 - Student Council

"Ok semua, dia adalah calon anggota baru kita, namanya, Hayi," kata Baekhyun-oppa, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan mengenalkan calon anggota yang lain.

Ya, sekarang aku berada di ruang OSIS. Di ruangan yang tidak pernah ingin kudatangi seumur hidupku. Dan aku di sini sekarang karena dia, Chanyeol-oppa. Dia adalah kakakku yang sudah meninggal, kemudian dia kembali dalam wujud hantu. Dia juga menghantui hidupku, walau sebenarnya dia tidak banyak mengganggu.

Sekarang aku bersama anggota baru yang lain akan melakukan test pemilihan menjadi anggota OSIS. Mereka semua kelihatan sangat bersemangat mengikutinya, tidak sepertiku yang tidak mempunyai semangat sama sekali. Sepertinya yang paling semangat sekarang adalah orang di sebelahku saat ini, Chanyeol-oppa. Begitu bodohnya dia sekarang.

"Uhuuy~~! Hayi, akhirnya mengikuti pelatihan calon anggota OSIS. Betapa, oppa, sangat menantikan masa-masa ini," Dia kemudian terbang kesana-kemar layaknya orang bodoh. Kenapa cuman aku yang bisa melihat orang ribut ini? Dia benar-benar kelihatan luar biasa bahagia sekarang. Sayang sekali aku tidak berani membalas kata-katanya, karena jika aku berbicara tanpa ada orang yang kuajak bicara sama sekali, aku pasti akan terlihat seperti orang gila. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Jadi, kalian semua di sini akan melakukan pelatihan sebelum menjadi anggota OSIS resmi. Dari antara kalian semua kami akan memilih siapa yang layak menjadi anggota. Jadi kalian harus siap!" kata Baekhyun-oppa.

Semua orang kelihatan sangat kagum melihat Baekhyun-oppa, tapi aku tidak sama sekali. Lebih parahnya lagi, kebanyakan perempuan yang mencalonkan diri menjadi anggota OSIS. Sepertinya tujuan mereka untuk menggaet orang-orang di OSIS, karena kalian tau, kebanyakan orang ganteng dan cantik di OSIS. Kenapa tempat Chanyeol-oppa berada selalu penuh dengan sinar? Aku seperti kegelapan di sisi lain.

Ya, inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para calon anggota di tempat ini, perkenalan diri dari para anggota OSIS, "Baiklah, sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan para anggota OSIS untuk tahun ini,"

Dengan itu juga, Chanyeol-oppa ikut mengenalkan mereka padaku.

"Pertama saya, Suho-sunbae, dia adalah ketua OSIS kami, dia adalah murid kelas 3 SMA," kata Baekhyun-oppa sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Dengan cepat, semua cewek pada berteriak ketika melihat dirinya, aku terkejut dengan hal ini. Aku melihat Chanyeol-oppa yang berada di sebelahku, dia menunjukkan wajah yang aneh. tapi, bukankah wajahnya selalu aneh?

Dengan suara kecil aku mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya, "Ada apa, oppa?"

"Dia adalah sainganku," kata Chanyeol-oppa.

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-katanya. Kakakku yang selalu kelihatan sempurna ini ternyata mempunyai rival. Namun, wajahnya tidak terlihat kalah, dia malah kelihatan sangat bangga. Seakan-akan dia kali ini menang.

"Eh, saingan?" kataku yang kelihatannya tidak percaya.

"Iya,dia juga terkenal di sini, tapi tetap saja, Hayi, oppa tidak pernah terkalahkan. Bahkan dia juga masih kalah denganku saat ini," kata Chanyeol-oppa dengan bangganya.

"Seriuosly, oppa?" kataku.

"Tapi aku ingin mengingatkanmu satu hal tentang dia, Hayi," kata Chanyeol-oppa dengan nada serius.

"Apa?"

"Bagiku dia adalah orang yang sangat misterius," kata Chanyeol-oppa.

"Huh? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku dengan tidak yakin.

"Dia selalu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku duga, jadi kamu harus berhati-hati," kata Chanyeol-oppa.

"Tentu saja, aku ini adek, oppa," kataku dengan senyuman yakin.

Kemudian Baekhyun-oppa melanjutkan pengenalannya lagi, "Seperti yang kalian tau, wakil ketua kita adalah Chanyeol, walau dia sudah meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu. Oh ya, adiknya, Park Hayi, akan ikut OSIS juga," Dia kemudian menunjukku. Aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak, karena semua mata tertuju kepadaku. Selalu, jika orang tau bahwa aku adalah adeknya Chanyeol-oppa, mereka pasti akan langsung membandingkanku. Namun, aku sekarang sudah cukup terbiasa dengan hal itu, jadi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Pengenalan kemudian dilanjutkan lagi. Terdapat berbagai macam orang di OSIS, dan oppa juga ikut mengenalkan mereka kepadaku ketika Baekhyun-oppa mengenalkan setiap orang. Aku senang dia berada di sini bersamaku, membantuku berjuang. Walau sebenarnya dia yang pertama membawaku ke dalam permasalahan ini.

"Ok, pelatihannya akan diadakan selama dua hari, pada hari sabtu dan minggu. Juga, kita akan mengadakan acara menginap di sekolah. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian masing-masing," kata Baekhyun-oppa.

"Baik,"

"Hah, banyak sekali sih penjelasannya, aku sangat lelah," kataku sambil membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur.

"Tapi, tetap saja, oppa senang kamu menjadi anggota, OSIS," kata Chanyeol-oppa sambil terbang di sekelilingku.

"Ah, kamu yang membawaku ke dalam masalah ini, oppa," aku langsung duduk dan melihatnya dengan pandangan mematikan.

Dia kemudian turun dan duduk di depanku, "Aku pasti akan membantumu, Hayi. Tenang saja, aku sangat berpengalaman soal ini,"

"Huh, tetap saja," kataku sambil membuang muka.

Aku kemudian berdiri dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menuju lemari, dan dia mengikuti sambil mengatakan sesuatu, "Kamu mau ngapain, Hayi?"

"Tentu saja, mempersiakan barang-barang, oppa," aku membuka lemari pakaianku dan menundukkan badanku, mencari koperku. Aku menariknya keluar dari lemari dan kemudian membawanya ke atas tempat tidur. Aku langsung terdiam melihat koperku sendiri, "Ah, apa yang harus kubawa, huh?"

"Banyak," kata Chanyeol-oppa sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman bodohnya.

"Karena oppa sudah menarikku dalam permasalahan ini, aku ingin oppa membantuku," kataku sambil melipatkan tanganku dan melihatnya.

"Membantu Hayi? Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya. Ok, mari kita mulai," kata Chanyeol-oppa dengan semangat.

Aku kemudian menghela napasku sesaat, "Ok,"

"Tunggu, oppa!"

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling tidak aku tunggu di dunia ini. Karena aku harus menjalani pelatihan bodoh ini di sekolah. Rasanya aku akan menjalani semiggu penuh di sekolah. Dan sekarang aku sedang berangkat ke sekolah dengan koperku yang lumayan berat. Juga dia, dia hanya terbang melayang-layang seperti orang bodoh. Aku sekarang membawa koperku yang berat seorang sendiri. Betapa hidup ini tidak menyenangkan.

"Ayo cepat, Hayi. Kamu harus datang tepat waktu ke pelatihan ini," dia terbang melayang-layang di sampingku.

"Oppa, apa kamu tidak melihat koperku ini, huh? Bagaimana bisa aku berjalan lebih cepat, huh? Seharusnya kamu bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan semua ini," kataku yang terus berjuang membawanya.

Tentu saja koperku mempunyai roda, tapi jalanan yang kami lewati tidak semulus yang kami kira. Jadi, terkadang aku harus mengangkatnya supaya tidak rusak. Sungguh hal yang tidak menguntungkan untuk menjadi anggota OSIS. Bahkan aku harus mengalami hal-hal seperti ini.

Berat, berat, itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Entah sudah berapa lama perjalanan yang sudah ketempuh. Sepertinya perjalanan menuju sekolahku lebih lama dari biasanya. Semakin lama, aku akhirnya bisa melihat sekolahku. Sepertinya, aku sudah semakin dekat. Fiuuh, akhirnya, ah, bahkan dia juga sudah sampai di sekolah lebih dulu daripadaku. Dan dia melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh kebahagiaan kepadaku. Jeez, cerita apalagi yang akan dia katakan kepadaku.

Ketika aku berjalan menuju pintu gerbang, aku dapat melihat Baekhyun-oppa dan Sooyoung-unni yang berada di sana. Mereka melambaikan tangan padaku. Jika dilihat ketiga sahabat itu berada di depan pintu sekolah. Seandainya ada yang bisa mengabadikan gambar ini. Aku kemudian berjalan perlahan-lahan, terutama karena koper yang kubawa masih terasa berat. Ketika aku hendak sampai seseorang menabrakku dan membuatku terjatuh.

Aku terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang menabrakku, aku melihatnya. Namun, dia langsung pergi begitu saja dengan cepat. Juga aku dapat melihat sekilas gerakan mulutnya. Sepertinya dia mengatakan _bitch_. Kenapa?

Aku terdiam di depan tempat aku jatuh. Aku terpaku melihat orang yang mendorongku itu. Juga dia sepertinya bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Sebuah senyuman mengerikan tertinggal di wajahnya. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku. Ada apa ini? Sebelum aku jatuh, aku juga melihat wajah Chanyeol-oppa yang terlihat penuh dengan ketakutan. Seakan-akan aku akan mati.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaa," Chanyeol-oppa menangis tepat di sampingku dengan sangat keras dan luar biasa ribut.

Dia tidak berhenti menangis sejak aku terjatuh. Padahal aku yang sedang terjatuh, tapi kenapa malah dia yang menangis, huh? Aku juga tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Entah kenapa aku menjadi merasakan sakit ini ketika melihat dia menangis.

"Udah, oppa, aku baik-baik saja," kataku sambil melihatnya.

"Abis, hiks, abisnya, kamu terluka, oppa jadi sedih. Oppa tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi kepadamu, Hayi," kenapa hantu ini bisa menangis, huh? bahkan dia mengeluarkan ingus seperti orang bodoh. Aku jadi ingin tertawa melihat dia.

"Oppa, pabo," kataku yang mulai tertawa.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang ke ruang UKS, "Loh, ada apa ini? Sepertinya, Hayi terlihat senang," aku terkejut karena melihat Baekhyun-oppa yang tiba-tiba datang.

Glek, gawat, apa aku jadi terlihat masokis yang senang dirinya terluka? Aku harus mencari hal lain supaya tidak terlihat bodoh. Eh, apa ya? Apa?

"Karena perbannya imut," Itu bukan alasan yang bagus, Hayi. Ah, so stupid.

Entah kenapa, dia mulai tertawa mendengar kata-kataku, "Hahaha, ada-ada saja kamu,"

"Hehehe," aku menjadi sedikit malu karena Baekhyun-oppa. Suara tawanya terdengar indah di telingaku.

Dia kemudian datang mendekat ke arahku dan bertanya, "Jadi lukamu tidak apa-apa, Hayi?"

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terjatuh, jadi tidak perlu khawatir," kataku dengan wajah yang sangat yakin.

Sementara itu Chanyeol-oppa yang berada di sebelahku mengatakan, "Mana ada hanya terjatuh, tadi kamu hampir terluka parah, Hayi, huaaa,"

"Sudah, oppa, cukup," kataku yang tanpa sadar membalasnya.

Aku dalam masalah, bagaimana bisa aku membalasnya ketika ada Baekhyun-oppa di sini? Gawat! Dia langsung menoleh, "Ada apa, Hayi?"

Aku langsung melihatnya dengan wajah panik, "Eh, tidak apa-apa,"

"Oh, ok, aku akan pergi ke ruang OSIS dulu. Jangan lupa ngumpul di aula dalam 1 jam," kata Baekhyun-oppa yang kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

Setelah dia pergi aku langsung menghela napas yang panjang. Hampir saja hal yang sangat fatal terjadi. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Chanyeol-oppa, memberikan tatapan mematikan kepadanya, "Oppa! Tadi hampir saja!"

"Sudahlah, Hayi, lagipula dia tidak bisa melihatku, jadi untuk apa kamu takut seperti itu?" Sekarang dia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Begitu cepatnya mood-nya berubah.

"Tapi tetap saja, dia pasti akan curiga, oppa! Pokoknya, jangan pernah mengajakku berbicara ketika kita tidak hanya berdua, mengerti?!" kataku sambil memberikan tatapan mematikan kepadanya.

"Tapi.. tapi.. Hayi," dia berusaha memelas kepadaku. Maaf, oppa, semua itu tidak akan mempan bagi diriku saat ini.

"Atau aku akan cuekin kamu seharian penuh!" kataku dengan nada kesal.

Dalam sekejap dia langsung menjadi pucat, dia benar-benar tidak ingin aku cuekin sepertinya, "Ah, jangan, jangan begitu, Hayi,"

"Hmm, makanya janji untuk tidak mengajakku ngobrol ketika kita tidak hanya berdua," kataku sambil melihatnya.

"Aaah, baiklah," kata Chanyeol-oppa yang terlihat kecewa.

Kemudian aku membawa koperku lagi yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur. Aku membawanya keluar dari ruangan. Bersama dengan Chanyeol-oppa aku pergi menuju ruanganku. Sepertinya kami akan tinggal di kelas, karena setiap nama sudah tertera di sana. Aku berharap aku bisa menghadapi semua ini, karena sepertinya banyak yang melihatku dengan mata yang mengerikan ketika aku pergi ke UKS bersama Baekhyun-oppa dan Sooyoung-unni.

"Oppa, apakah kamu melihat orang yang mendorongku sebelumnya?" tanyaku kepada Chanyeol-oppa yang berada di sebelahku.

"Iya, tapi aku hanya melihatnya sekilas," katanya.

"Kira-kira, oppa, tau mereka?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak, Hayi, karena kau tidak begitu ingat wajahnya," katanya yang kelihatan sedih.

"Oh, begitu, aku akan mencari tahunya nanti," kataku sambil berjalan lagi, sepertinya aku semakin dekat dengan ruanganku.

"Tapi, Hayi harus hati-hati," kata Chanyeol-oppa.

"Tentu saja, karena aku adek, oppa," kemudian aku berhenti di depan kelas, dimana namaku tertera di sana. Aku membaca nama itu satu persatu, sepertinya aku akan tinggal dengan enam orang di sini. Sudahlah, sekarang saatnya aku masuk, aku sudah cukup lelah membawa koperku yang sangat berat ini.

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, "Permisi," dan tidak ada yang membalasnya. Semua mata memandangku dengan sangat mengerikan. Ada apa ini? Aku merasa sedikit takut. Mereka semua melihatku dengan wajah yang tidak senang. Juga, mereka semakin mendekat ke arahku ketika aku meletakkan koperku di pojok ruangan.

"Ada apa dengan mereka, huh? Mereka sepertinya punya maksud jahat," kata Chanyeol-oppa.

Sepertinya memang benar, tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jadi, aku memberanikan diriku untuk tidak melihat ke arah mereka. Namun, mereka malah semakin mendekat. Yap, caci maki akan dikeluarkan dari mulut mereka sekarang.

"Oh, jadi ini adek, Chanyeol-oppa," kata salah satu gadis. Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka saat ini, karena aku sedang membelakangi mereka.

"Yaa! Liat ke sini, bitch!" kata salah satu cewek lagi.

Aku tetap tidak mempedulikannya, tapi Chanyeol-oppa malah ribut di sebelahku, "Apa yang kamu katakan kepada adikku, huh?! Syuuh, syuuh! Adikku masih lebih baik dari kalian,"

Ya, aku senang kamu mengatakannya, oppa. Namun, kamu tidak terlihat oleh orang-orang ini, jadi percuma saja. Sepertinya aku harus membalikkan badanku walau aku masih takut-takut untuk melihat mereka. Jadi aku hanya bisa melihat 5 orang yang mengerumuniku dengan tangan mereka di kepal. Mereka memulai ocehan mereka.

"Kamu jangan sok! Mentang-mentang kakakmu adalah mantan anggota OSIS, bukan berarti kamu bisa dengan mudahnya menjadi OSIS,"

Apa? Aku juga tau hal itu. Jika, aku ingin masuk karena kakakku yang seperti itu, aku pasti langsung menjadi anggota tanpa pelatihan ini. Aku tidak terima dia mengatakan hal itu tentangku dan juga kakakku, "Tidak,"

"Huh? Jadi, kamu mau melawan, huh? Kamu juga menggoda Baekhyun-oppa, supaya bisa masuk anggota OSIS. Dasar bitch!"

"Hey! Kamu yang bicth duluan, huh? Hayi tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti! Adikku ini selalu berjuang melakukan segalanya," kata Chanyeol-oppa di depan mereka semua.

Walau dia juga tidak terlihat oleh mereka, aku merasa sangat senang dia ada di sini, aku mendapatkan sedikit keberanian, "Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukannya,"

Dan mereka sepertinya tidak menerima kata-kataku, jadi tangan mereka-pun melayang ke arah wajahku. Sepertinya mereka berusaha menamparku saat ini, tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengelak karena mereka sangat banyak. Mungkin, satu tamparan aku cukup menyadarkanku. Bahkan Chanyeol-oppa berusaha berdiri di depanku untuk melindungiku, tapi percuma saja, kamu kan tembus pandang.

"Jangan melukai adekku!"

Aneh, kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit? Kemudian aku membuka mataku dan melihat seseorang menahannya untuk menamparku. Dia memegang tangan cewek itu sambil memberikan tatapan mengerikan.

"Kenapa kalian harus ribut ketika aku butuh ketenangan, huh?"

Mungkin ada satu kata yang cocok dengan dia. Keren!

* * *

Dari Author ~

Hai semua, gak terasa udah chapter keempat nih, karena hari ini, hari minggu, jadi aku bisa update double chapter~  
Tapi, kok perasaan gak banyak yang review, padahal aku liat ada yang view ;A;/  
Siapapun kalian terima kasih udah baca dan review...


	6. Chapter 5 - Can I survive?

Ok, sekarang keadaanku benar-benar sangat mengerikan. Beberapa cewek berusaha untuk memojokkanku, tapi kemudian seseorang berusaha menyelamatkanku. Juga, orang ini sangat keren bahkan dia kelihatan tinggi dan cantik. Dia cocok untuk menjadi teman kakakku, karena dia juga mempunyai sinar seperti mereka.

"Apa maumu, huh?" kata seorang cewek dengan muka kesal.

"Tidak bisakah, kalian tenang?" kata cewek itu yang kemudian melepaskan tangannya.

Kemudian salah satu anggota dari para cewek itu kelihatan ketakutan, mereka langsung menarik teman mereka, dan membisikkan seseuatu, "Kita lebih baik tidak berurusan dengan dia, karena dia adalah Jiyoung, murid yang hebat soal kendo. Lebih baik kita urungkan niat kita,"

Aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, terutama Chanyeol-oppa juga mendengarnya, dia juga mengatakan kepadaku dengan mata yang bersinar, "Wow, keren! Dia jago kendo, Hayi! Kamu sangat beruntung bisa di tolong oleh orang seperti dia,"

Ya, sempat sekali Chanyeol-oppa mengatakan hal seperti di situasi seperti ini. Namun, yang dia katakan tidak salah, aku juga memang beruntung. Sepertinya, nasibku selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang selalu bersinar. Apa mungkin karena aku ini adik Chanyeol-oppa? Haa, tidak mungkin.

Kemudian, para cewek itu satu persatu menjauh dari dia, dan mereka melihatku dengan pandangan mengerikan. Aku tidak bisa mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan itu semua. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Apa salah aku menjadi adiknya? Kenapa semua harus karena dia? Aku teringat kembali masa-masaku di SMP, mereka juga sering mempersalahkanku karena aku ini adiknya. Namun, Chanyeol-oppa selalu membantuku dan membelaku. Walau semua hal itu terjadi, aku tidak pernah membenci Chanyeol-oppa.

Jiyoung, dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku. Dia melihatku dengan pandangan yang dingin, kemudian dia bertanya, "Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Dengan perasaan sedikit takut aku mengatakan, "Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih,"

"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin ketenangan di tempat ini, jadi tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya," katanya yang kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Tentu saja aku langsung mengikutinya, dia yang telah menyelamatkanku. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadanya, "Tapi tetap saja, terima kasih. Eh, aku Hayi,"

Dia menoleh dan melihatku, "Aku sudah tau, semua orang sudah mengenalmu, terutama karena kamu adiknya Chanyeol,"

Hah? Jadi, sudah banyak orang yang tau aku ini adiknya Chanyeol-oppa, tapi kenapa?

"Kamu seharusnya bangga menjadi adikku, Hayi," kata Chanyeol-oppa dengan senyum bodohnya.

Bagaimana dia dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal seperti itu, malah karena kamu aku kena masalah ini, oppa. Dia malah sangat girang karena aku sekarang sepertinya dikenal oleh setiap orang. Hal seperti itu benar-benar merepotkanku nantinya. Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang.

"Dan, namamu?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Oh, Aku Jiyoung, aku juga satu angkatan dengan kamu," kata Jiyoung yang berjalan menuju tempatnya.

Aku mengikutinya, "Eh, jadi, Jiyoung, senang bertemu denganmu,"

"Hmm," dia hanya duduk di tempatnya, dan membuka bukunya.

Aku tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Eh, jadi sekarang situasinya terlihat canggung. Namun, karena dia adalah penyelamatku setidaknya aku harus memberikan rasa terima kasihku kepadanya. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya saat ini, walau tak ada bahan pembicaraan untuk dibicarakan. Namun, Chanyeol-oppa sekarang berada di sebelahku sedang mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkin aku bisa mengobrol dengannya sedikit tanpa terdengar oleh Jiyoung.

"Psst, oppa, aku tidak tau mau mengatakan apa-apa lagi," kataku dengan nada berbisik, karena sekarang Jiyoung tidak terlalu dekat denganku.

"Kenapa tidak bertanya tentang alasan dia di sini aja? Aku juga penasaran dengan dia," kata Chanyeol-oppa yang kemudian terbang ke depan Jiyoung yang sedang membaca buku.

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk mendekat ke arahnya, karena aku juga ingin mengobrol dengan dia, "Eh, permisi, bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm, boleh," kata Jiyoung yang masih membaca bukunya sendiri.

"Err, kenapa kamu ikut pelatihan ini?" tanyaku dengan sedikit ragu.

"Mungkin alasannya sama denganmu. Aku juga ingin menjadi anggota OSIS," kata Jiyoung.

"Oh, begitu,"

"Dan kamu, kenapa kamu ingin ikut? Hmm, biar kutebak, pasti karena kakakmu memintamu?" kata Jiyoung yang kemudian menutup bukanya.

Aku terkejut dengan kata-katanya, dia melihatku dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Membuatku menelan ludahku sesaat, "Eh, bagaimana kamu tau?"

"Itu terlihat, kamu bukan tipe anak yang ingin melakukan hal seperti ini," katanya dengan nada dingin.

"Tapi-,"

"Jika kamu hanya ingin menuruti kehendak kakakmu, kamu tidak pantas menjadi anggota OSIS," dia kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya sambil membawa bukunya.

Aku terkejut melihat dia yang langsung berdiri. Aku melihatnya dengan wajah bingung, "Kenapa kamu mengatakan hal itu?"

"Kamu tidak serius untuk mengikuti OSIS, kan? Kenapa kamu harus repot-repot berjuang? Lebih baik kamu mengundurkan diri," Dia kemudian berjalan pergi dan meninggalkanku.

Aku berusaha untuk menahannya dengan berteriak, "Tunggu dulu, tapi aku di sini juga punya alasan lain, bukan berarti kakakku menyuruhku,"

Dia kemudian berhenti sesaat, tapi dia tidak membalikkan wajah, "Hmph, sebentar lagi kita harus kumpul, kamu sebaiknya bersiap-siap," dan kemudian dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di ruangan ini.

Aku hanya bisa membisu mendengar kata-katanya. Aku kemudian melihat Chanyeol-oppa dengan wajah sedih. Aku sedikit kesal dengan dia dan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi alasanku untuk menjadi anggota OSIS. Aku tau karena aku disuruh olehnya, tapi tetap saja aku di sini sekarang karena aku juga ingin.

"Oppa, seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti pelatihan ini," Aku kemudian melipatkan kakiku dan meletakkan wajahku terhadapnya.

"Hayi.."

* * *

"Baiklah semuanya sudah lengkap, kan?"

"Sudah!"

Sekarang kami semua sedang berkumpul di lapangan untuk melakukan kegiatan kami yang pertama di hari ini. Walau hari masih pagi, kami sudah siap melakukan banyak kegiatan. Tentu saja untuk menjadi anggota OSIS akan tidak mudah. Jadi kamu semua sekarang sedang berbaris menunggu tugas kami yang pertama. Sekarang, yang memimpin adalah Sooyoung-unni, dia berada di depan untuk memberi tahu tentang tugas kami.

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada kami. Tugas kami yang pertama adalah mengenalkan diri kami masing-masing. Huh? yang benar saja, bukankah mereka sudah mempunyai data kami? Kenapa harus memperkenalkan diri kami sendiri? Aku terus bertanya kepada diriku sendiri, dan kemudian Chanyeol-oppa menjawab semua pertanyaanku.

"Karena mereka ingin melihat ketulusan oleh setiap orang," kata Chanyeol-oppa yang berada di sebelahku.

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Semua bisa dengan mudah ditulis, tapi ketika menyatakannya kita pasti ragu. Namun, jika kita memang serius dan tulus menulisnya, kita pasti bisa mengungkapkan," kata Chanyeol-oppa.

"Tapi, oppa, aku.."

"Tenang saja, Hayi pasti bisa," kata Chanyeol-oppa sambil tersenyum.

Walau dia mengatakan hal tersebut, aku masih merasa ragu untuk yakin. Aku juga masih bingung dengan alasanku berada di sini saat ini. Namun, aku merasa yakin bisa menemukannya sendiri. Aku juga ingin membuktikannya kepada Jiyoung dan yang lainnya, bahwa aku di sini bukan sekedar disuruh oleh kakakku. Aku juga mempunyai alasan untuk berada di sini saat ini.

Satu persatu, setiap orang maju kedepan dan menceritakan tentang diri mereka, juga mereka mengatakan alasan mereka berada di sini sekarang. Alasan kenapa mereka ingin menjadi anggota OSIS. Juga, setiap orang di sana, mempunyai alasan yang berbeda-beda. Semakin aku mendengarnya, aku menyadari suatu hal, mereka ingin melakukannya demi seseorang. Demi seseorang yang mereka hormati. Aku, aku juga berada di sini karena seseorang yang kusayangi, dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, nama saya adalah Kang Jiyoung,"

Sekarang adalah giliran Jiyoung untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia kelihatan sangat percaya diri. Aku dapat melihat matanya yang penuh dengan keyakinan. Dia benar-benar tipe orang yang sangat sempurna. Aku hanya bisa kagum melihat dirinya. Mungkin dia benar, aku ini hanya datang karena disuruh.

"Saya berada disini, karena saya ingin menjadi anggota OSIS. Saya ingin menjadi seseorang yang berguna bagi orang lain, bukan berarti hanya keinginan ku sendiri. Saya berada di sini juga untuk mengubah banyak hal. Mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik lagi,"

Jiyoung mengatakannya dengan penuh percaya diri dalam dirinya. Aku memberikan tepuk tangan bersama dengan orang-orang yang berada di sini. Apa yang dia katakan memberikan kami semua sebuah pencahayaan. Dia benar-benar sangat percaya pada dirinya. Itu semua memberikan dia kharisma yang lebih dari semuanya.

"Selanjutnya, Park Hayi-ssi," kata Sooyoung-unni.

Aku terkejut karena saat ini aku masih terpaku melihat Jiyoung yang berjalan menuju tempatnya. Aku yang terlihat kikuk langsung berjalan menuju ke depan. Semua mata melihatku dan memberikanku sebuah bisikan, "Chanyeol's sister". Namun, aku tidak peduli, aku terus berjalan ke depan bersama dengan Chanyeol-oppa yang berada di sebelahku saat ini. Saat aku sampai di sana, Sooyoung-unni tersenyum kepada diriku, "Fighting,". Kemudian dia memberikan aku mic untuk berbicara ke depan. Aku menghela napasku dan melihat Chanyeol-oppa yang berada di sebelahku.

"Err, selamat pagi semua, nama saya adalah Park Hayi," kataku yang kelihatan ragu.

Aku merasa sedikit takut saat ini, karena setiap orang mulai berbisik kepada teman mereka. Aku merasa ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Bicaralah, Hayi,"

"Oppa?"

"Kamu pasti bisa, Hayi," dia kemudian tersenyum kepadaku. Aku kemudian mengangguk kepadanya dengan wajah yakin. Aku mendapatkan sebuah keberanian dari dirinya. Aku pasti bisa mengatakannya saat ini.

"Jadi, seperti yang kalian tau, aku adalah adik Park Chanyeol, mantan wakil ketua osis kita," kataku yang mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Lanjutkan, Hayi," kata Chanyeol-oppa sambil memberikan senyumannya.

"Baiklah, mungkin akan terasa aneh jika adiknya tiba-tiba menjadi anggota OSIS. Apalagi kakakku adalah wakil ketua OSIS. Aku tau aku berbeda dengan dirinya. Aku selalu dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Namun, aku berbeda dengan dirinya, aku adalah Park Hayi," kataku dengan wajah yang yakin.

"Bagus, Hayi," kata Chanyeol-oppa lagi.

"Pertama, aku ingin menjadi anggota OSIS karena disuruh oleh kakakku. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku menyadari suatu hal. Aku melihat kakakku yang selalu berjuang. Aku melihat dia yang selalu tersenyum kepada setiap orang. Itu adalah alasan dia untuk menjadi anggota OSIS. Dia ingin melihat senyuman setiap orang karena dirinya. Dia ingin orang tersenyum bersamanya dan saling menghargai satu sama lain,"

"Hayi..."

"Aku menyadari hal itu sekarang. Walau aku jauh berbeda dengan dia, aku ingin melanjutkan perjuangan Chanyeol-oppa di sekolah ini, bahkan dimanapun itu. Karena aku.. aku sangat menyayanginya dan menghormatinya. Dia adalah kakakku yang sangat berharga. Walau dia tidak berada disini, tapi aku dapat merasaka kehadirannya selalu. Jadi, semuanya, aku memang masih sangat kurang dalam segalanya. Namun, aku pasti akan berjuang melakukan yang terbaik,"

Aku menghapus air mataku sebelum mengatakan sesuatu. Aku juga melihat Chanyeol-oppa yang berada di depanku, "Oppa, lihat aku. Aku pasti bisa," kemudian aku melihat ke setiap orang yang berada di depanku, aku menunduk kepada mereka semua, "Mohon bantuannya semuanya,"

Kemudian suasana tempat itu menjadi sedikit sunyi sesaat. Aku pikir aku telah mengatakan hal yang salah, tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan. Satu persatu setiap orang memberiku tepuk tangan. Dan aku memberanikan diriku untuk melihat kedepan, aku tidak dapat menahan tangisanku saat ini, aku benar-benar sangat bersyukur. Aku bahkan melihat Jiyoung yang ikut memberika tepuk tangan kepadaku.

Ketika aku menoleh kebelakang, aku melihat Baekhyun-oppa dan Sooyoung-unni memberikan tepuk tangan kepadaku. Aku tersenyum kepada mereka semua saat ini. Bahkan Chanyeol-oppa yang berada di sampingku juga ikut memberikan tepuk tangannya kepadaku. _Oppa, terima kasih_.

"Semuanya, terima kasih," untuk terakhir kali aku menunduk kepada mereka semua sebelum kembali ke tempatku.

Aku kemudian kembali lagi, dan setiap orang masih memberikanku tepuk tangan kepadaku. Mereka satu persatu datang mendekat kepadaku, "Pidatomu sangat bagus, Hayi,", "Fighting, Hayi, kamu pasti bisa,", "Itu tadi benar-benar hebat,"

Kemudian aku semakin terkejut melihat Jiyoung yang datang mendekat, dia tersenyum kepadaku, "Aku mengakuinya sekarang. Kamu mempunyai alasanmu sendiri untuk berada di sini,"

"Terima kasih, Jiyoung," aku membalas senyumannya.

Kemudian semua suara tepuk tangan itu terhenti, ketika Sooyoung-unni mengatakan sesuatu, "Baiklah, semuanya terima kasih atas perkenalan kalian. Selanjutnya, kita akan melakukan istirahat makan siang. Para peserta bisa langsung ke kantin untuk makan siang,"

* * *

"Kamu tadi keren sekali, Hayi,"

"Eh, terima kasih,"

Sekarang semua orang berkumpul mengeliliku di makan siang, mereka langsung duduk bersamaku. Aku terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Namun, aku merasa senang mereka semua datang untuk menyemangatiku. Aku bisa disini sekarang, semua karena Chanyeol-oppa.

"Sepertinya kamu belum mengenal kami. Dimulai dari aku, aku adalah Heeyoon, dia adalah Namyoung, dan Jinan,"

"Oh, salam kenal semuanya, aku Hayi,"

"Tentu saja, kami sudah tau kamu, Hayi," kata Namyoung sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku senang bisa mengenal mereka semua di sini. Bahkan Jiyoung juga berada disini makan bersama dengan mereka semua. Sepertinya dia juga sangat dekat dengan mereka. Pasti terutama dia juga cantik dan kuat. Haa, sangat jauh bila dibandingkan denganku. Aku memulai makan siangku dan Chanyeol-oppa sekarang sedang mengoceh dengan diriku.

"Ah, makanan tahun ini kelihatannya enak, tidak seperti tahun lalu ketika oppa menjadi peserta," kata Chanyeol-oppa sambil terbang.

Ya, seperti biasanya dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting kepadaku. Aku merasa terbiasa dengan dia yang selalu seperti itu. Bahkan dia sekarang terbang di sekelilingku, dan dengan reflek aku mengikuti kemana dia terbang saat ini. Dia mengatakan sesuatu, "Akhirnya, Hayi bisa menjadi lebih bercahaya,"

Dia kemudian berhenti tepat di depanku. Bercahaya? Apa maksudnya aku ini juga bercahaya seperti oppa dan teman-teman oppa yang lain? Namun, itu kedengaran tidak mungkin bagiku yang seperti ini.

"Itu pasti mungkin, Hayi, akan selalu mungkin," dia kemudian tersenyum kepadaku.

_Kau benar, oppa_.

Setelah itu, Jiyoung yang sudah selesai makan mengatakan sesuatu, "Apa kalian sudah tau? Bahwa malam ini kita juga akan melakukan uji nyali?"

"Hah? Benarkah? Kedengarannya menarik!" kata Jinan dengan semangat.

"Tapi aku takut melihat hantu," kata Heeyoon.

Uji nyali? Sepertinya itu bukan hal yang menakutkan bagiku saat ini, karena aku juga sudah setiap hari melihat hantu. Ya, benar sekali, Chanyeol-oppa adalah hantu yang bergentayangan. Apa aku perlu takut untuk uji nyali yang seperti itu? Sepertinya tidak.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hayi? Apakah kamu takut dengan hantu?" tanya Namyoung.

"Hehehe, iya, sedikit," kataku yang kedengarannya ragu.

"Kalau begitu, kita sama!" kata Heeyoon dengan cerianya.

Kemudian aku melihat Chanyeol-oppa dengan wajahnya yang paling kelihatan tidak mengerikan. Dia ingin berusaha mengerikan tapi tidak bisa, mungkin itulah dia. Karena wajahnya terlalu baik, dia jadi tidak bisa menjadi jahat. Dengan wajah malaikatnya dia mengatakan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Tahun ini, kira-kira tantangan apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Hehehe, kedengarannya menarik,"


	7. Chapter 6 - Why me?

Malam ini kami semua akan melakukan kegiatan uji nyali. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu takut untuk hal ini, tapi tetap jika mereka berdandan menjadi hal yang mengerikan aku pasti akan takut. Namun, sepertinya aku tidak perlu takut karena Chanyeol-oppa akan selalu bersamaku.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan melakukan pembagian kelompoknya. Setiap kelompok terdiri diri dari 5 orang, dan setiap orang bisa memilih anggota kelompok mereka sendiri," kata Sooyoung-unni.

Setelah dia memberitahukan hal itu, teman-teman yang baru kukenal tadi siang, datang menghampiriku, mereka adalah Heeyoon, Namyoung, Jinan, dan Jiiyoung. Mereka mengajakku untuk menjadi anggota mereka. Setidaknya sekarang aku punya teman untuk diajak pergi bersama. Aku senang mereka datang menghampiriku saat ini.

"Ok, jika kalian sudah punya anggota masing-masing, mari kita mulai acara uji nyali-nya!" kata Sooyoung-unni dengan semangat.

Bahkan Chanyeol-oppa juga terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk hal ini, "Yay, ayo, Hayi, acaranya akan segera dimulai!"

"Hmm,"

Kemudian kami semua berkumpul di taman belakang sekolah untuk menunggu giliran kami. Sekarang sudah menjadi giliran kami untuk masuk ke dalam. Sejenak kami menelan ludah kami bersama-sama. Karena suasana di tempat ini terasa gelap, bahkan terdengar banyak suara yang mengerikan dari sana. Aku sedikit takut untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Semoga saja tidak terjadi hal yang mengerikan.

Kami berlima memulai langkah kami, sebagai kelompok terakhir dalam acara uji nyali ini. Kami pasti bisa melakukannya, walau kami semua terlihat ketakutan. Heeyoon sekarang memegang tangan Namyoung dengan sangat erat. Jinan juga memegang tangan Namyoung yang satu lagi, sepertinya mereka benar-benar takut. Sementara Jiyoung terlihat sangat santai berjalan di depan kami dengan senter yang berada di tangannya. Dia memimpin langkah kami.

Uji nyali dimulai.

"Hah!" teriak Heeyoon ketika melihat sebuah benda di depannya. Kami semua juga ikut kaget ketika dia berteriak. Namun, Jiyoung yang berada di depan kami langsung mengsenter benda tersebut. Dia menghela napas ketika melihatnya, "Tenang saja, Heeyoon. Itu hanya benda biasa, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan saat ini,"

Kemudian kami semua juga ikut menghela napas kami, dan Heeyoon mengatakan sesuatu, "Fiuuh, baguslah, aku kira hal buruk akan terjadi,"

Heeyoon memberanikan dirinya untuk berjalan lagi dengan senter yang berada di tangannya. Dia terus berjalan tanpa menyadari di depannya terdapat sesuatu yang mengerikan dari sana. Bahkan kami semua yang berada di belakangnya dapat melihatnya. Aku melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Seseorang sedang menyamar menjadi hantu yang mengerikan. Dalam hitungan detik, Heeyoon langsung berteriak ketika dia melihat hantu itu. Bersama dengan dia di tempat ini, kami semua berteriak dengan sangat keras.

Kami semua berlari dengan sangat cepat dari tempat itu. Termasuk aku bersama dengan Chanyeol-oppa yang ikut mengerjarku. Sementara Jiyoung masih tinggal di tempat itu, sepertinya dia tidak takut sama sekali. Dia hanya berteriak memanggil kami. Namun, karena kami semua sangat ketakutan, kami memutuskan untuk berlari dengan sangat cepat. Kami berempat pergi meninggalkan Jiyoung sendiri di tempat itu.

Setelah cukup lama berlari, kami semua berhenti karena sudah sangat lelah. Aku dapat melihat mereka terlihat kecapean karena berlari. Chanyeol-oppa malah berada di depanku dan terlihat khawatir dengan keadaanku. Namun, aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja karena terlalu banyak berlari aku jadi merasa sangat lelah saat ini. Aku mendekat ke tempat mereka berdiri, "Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, kami tidak apa-apa, Hayi," kata Namyoung yang berusaha mendapatkan napasnya kembali.

Jinan kemudian melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya, "Sepertinya kita berlari terlalu jauh dari tempat tadi,"

"Iya, kita harus kembali sekarang," kata Heeyoon yang kemudian mulai berjalan dengan senter di tangannya.

"Iya, ayo," kataku yang juga ikut mulai berjalan.

Kami semua memberanikan diri untuk berjalan di tempat yang terlihat gelap ini. Aku melihat sekelilingku yang terlihat gelap, entah kenapa aku merasa takut. Namun, tiba-tiba mereka berhenti sejenak ketika kita sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Mereka semua membalikkan tubuh mereka dan melihatku. Wajah mereka sangat mengerikan saat ini. Juga, aku dapat mendengar suara tawa dari mereka.

"Hmph, aku sudah capek bersandiwara, Heeyoon," kata Namyoung sambil melihatku.

"Iya, kau benar. Aku capek menjadi orang baik di depan cewek ini," kata Heeyoon dengan wajah yang mengerikan.

Aku merasa ketakutan dan mundur selangkah dari tempat aku berdiri saat ini, "A-apa maksud kalian?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Hayi. Kami sama sekali tidak ingin berteman denganmu. Kami hanya berpura-pura saat ini," kata Jinan yang kemudian mendorongku.

Aku melihat mereka dengan pandangan horror. Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba melakukan hal sepeti? Ketika aku berpikir bahwa aku mempunyai teman, itu semua hanya menjadi pikiran yang salah sekarang. Seharusnya, aku tidak pernah berharap untuk menjadi cahaya seperti oppa.

"Hayi, kamu harus kabur! Mereka sepertinya orang yang tadi mendorongmu!" kata Chanyeol-oppa yang berada di depanku.

Iya, oppa benar, aku harus kabur sekarang sebelum mereka melakukan sesuatu kepadaku. Namun, aku terlambat, sebelum aku hendak mengambil langkah. Mereka langsung mendorongku dan aku terjatuh. Aku tidak dapat menahan keseimbanganku, terutama di belakangku terdapat sebuah jurang yang kelihatan dalam. Mereka tertawa ketika melihatku terjatuh. Aku dapat mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari mereka, "Mati saja kau, bitch!" Juga mereka meninggalkan tawa mengerikan kepadaku.

_Kenapa?_

"Hayi!" Chanyeol-oppa juga ikut turun bersamaku. Dia berusaha untuk menggapai tanganku sendiri. Namun, itu sia-sia, oppa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhmu saat ini. Aku hanya terus melihatnya yang mulai mengeluarkan air matanya ketika dia tidak bisa menyentuh tanganku sama sekali.

_Maafkan aku, oppa_.

* * *

"Hayi! Hayi! Bangunlah, Hayi,"

Aku mendengarnya, aku mendengar kakakku memanggiku dalam tidurku. Aku selalu mendengar suara itu. Aku senang masih bisa mendengar suara itu dalam diriku. Aku juga ingin selalu melihat wajah pemilik suara itu. Tolong, biarkan aku terbangun.

Aku berusaha membuka mataku. Aku melihat Chanyeol-oppa yang berada di atasku, dia sedang menangis. Aku mengangkat tanganku berusaha menyentuhnya, tapi aku tau aku takkan pernah bisa melakukannya. Namun, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat oppa berhenti menangis untuk saat ini.

"Chanyeol-oppa," kataku yang berusaha bangkit.

Oppa langsung melihatku dengan wajahnya yang masih menangis, "Hayi! Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, oppa, aku sepertinya bisa berdiri-," aku berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi rasa sakit di kakiku membuatku jadi tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku melihat luka di kakiku untuk sejenak, dan kelihatannya aku sedikit terkilir. Mungkin karena aku jatuh dari ketinggian. Aku melihat Chanyeol-oppa dengan wajah tersenyum berusaha untuk membuatnya tidak khawatir, "Sepertinya aku sedikit terkilir, oppa. Hehehe, tapi aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Apa yang tidak apa-apa, huh? Kamu baru saja terjatuh dari tempat tinggi! Kamu tidak tau bagaimana aku sangat takut! Bagaimana aku takut jika kamu mati di tempat ini! Bahkan aku juga tidak bisa menolongmu!" dia terus menangis dan berteriak di depanku saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, oppa. Maafkan aku, aku tidak tau kamu akan begini khawatir," kataku yang mulai menangis, "Maafkan aku,"

Dia juga melihatku dengan pandangan khawatir, "Tidak apa-apa, Hayi. Aku hanya takut kehilangan kamu lagi,"

"Huaaa, maafkan aku," kataku yang semakin berteriak.

Mungkin, aku memang tidak pantas mendapatkan cahaya. Memang aku tidak pantas mendapatkan kebaikan dari setiap orang. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan apa-apa. Bahkan gara-gara kegoisanku aku sampai membuat Chanyeol-oppa pergi. Mungkin ini pantas terjadi dalam hidupku. Aku tidak berhak mendapatkan apa-apa.

Aku melihat sekelilingku yang terlihat sangat tinggi. Sepertinya memang benar aku terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam. Bahkan tempat ini terlihat gelap, tidak ada senter yang menerangi diriku saat ini. Namun, bulan memberikan cahaya supaya aku bisa melihat sekililingku dan melihat Chanyeol-oppa yang berada di sampingku. Aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini., karena kaki terkilir. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sini, di tengah cuacanya yang terasa dingin.

"Oppa,"

"Ada apa, Hayi?" tanya Chanyeol-oppa yang kemudian pindah ke depanku.

"Sepertinya dari awal aku seharusnya tidak mengikuti ini," kataku sambil melihat kebawah.

"Huh? Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, Hayi!" dia kelihatan sangat marah. Namun, itu benar oppa, kamu tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali.

"Aku seharusnya tidak pernah masuk ke dalam lingkunganmu," aku mulai menangis. "Aku hanya selalu menjadi kegelapan di belakangmu. Aku selalu melihatmu penuh dengan cahaya bersama orang-orang. Tapi! Tapi kenapa kamu selalu datang kepadaku, oppa? Kenapa?"

"Hayi.."

"Kau selalu memberikan senyumanmu kepadaku. Aku terkadang bahagia karenanya. Namun, kau tidak tau bagaimana setiap orang memandangku. Kamu tidak pernah mengerti! Makanya sekarang aku berakhir seperti ini. Aku seharusnya tidak pernah masuk ke duniamu!" aku terus menangis dan menyalahkan dia.

Sebenarnya, akulah yang salah. Aku yang seenaknya masuk ke dunianya. Aku yang seenaknya hadir di dunianya. Tapi kenapa aku terus menyalahkan dirinya? Aku selalu lelah dengan semua hal di dunia ini. Terutama tentang aku yang selalu di bandingkan dengan dirinya. Namun, sepertinya karena aku mengatakan hal seperti ini, dia pasti akan membenciku. Aku tidak berani melihat wajahnya, jadi aku terus melihat kebawah.

"Maafkan aku, Hayi," kata Chanyeol-oppa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu yang harus meminta maaf? Aku telah mengatakan hal yang salah. Aku juga menyalahkanmu. Seharusnya kamu marah kepadaku!" aku kemudian memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajahnya saat ini. Aku kira dia akan marah melihatku. Namun, dia malah tersenyum kepadaku. Dia memberikan senyumannya kepadaku. Membuatku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Karena kamu adikku yang paling kusayangi, Hayi. Aku tidak pernah bisa menyalahkanmu, karena aku sangat sayang kepadamu," dia tersenyum kepadaku.

Seketika itu juga, aku langsung menangis dengan sangat keras mendengar kata-katanya. Aku seharusnya tidak boleh menyalahkan Chanyeol-oppa. Dia selalu baik kepadaku. Oppa, tidak pernah melupakan tentang diriku sendiri. Namun, terkadang aku melihat dia dengan pandangan yang iri, dia selalu dikelilingi oleh setiap orang. Walau begitu, dia tetap datang menghampiriku yang gelap ini.

Dia selalu menyambutku dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

* * *

*Author's POV

"Ah, aku tidak mengira bisa dengan mudahnya mendorong anak itu," kata Heeyoon.

"Iya, dia sangat mudah untuk di jatuhkan. Bahkan dia sangat bodoh dengan mudahnya terpancing sandiwara kita," kata Namyoung.

"Orang seperti dia lebih pantas mati," kata Jinan.

"Iya, tepat sekali,"

Setelah mereka mendorong Hayi ke jurang. Mereka tidak merasa bersalah dan kembali ke kelas dengan perasaan puas. Mereka tidak merasa berdosa telah melakukan hal tersebut. Malah sebaliknya, mereka merasa mereka telah melakukan hal yang seharusnya mereka lakukan sejak pertama. Bahkan sebelum melihat pidato Hayi. Mereka sudah merencanakan hal tersebut dengan sangat matang.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam lebih, para anggota OSIS mulai melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap setiap murid. Terutama murid yang belum datang ke kelas. Juga, setiap murid masih bisa memakai kamar mandi untuk membersihkan muka mereka. Ketiga orang itu juga berjalan menuju kamar mandi ketika para pengabsen mulai berkerja. Ketika mereka lewat di depan kelas Jiyoung, mereka dapat melihat Jiyoung terlihat mengobrol hal penting dengan sang petugas.

"Jadi, Hayi belum kembali dari sejak tadi?" tanya sang petugas.

"Iya, dari sejak uji nyali dia menghilang," kata Jiyoung.

Mereka bertiga merasa sedikit gugup ketika melewati tempat itu. Namun, mereka berusaha untuk terlihat cool dan tidak terlihat bersalah, karena mereka tidak ingin di tanyakan seoal Hayi. Jadi mereka berjalan layaknya orang hebat. Namun, mereka pikir mereka tidak akan apa-apa sekarang, tapi Jiyoung sepertinya tidak membiarkan mereka kabur begitu saja.

Jiyoung langsung mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghentikan langkah mereka, "Sepertinya mereka bertiga tau dimana Hayi berada,"

Sang petugas langsung menoleh dan melihat ketiga orang itu, "Hah? Mereka tau?"

"Iya, karena mereka yang bersama dengan Hayi terakhir kalinya," kata Jiyoung sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Heeyoon melihat dia dengan pandangan sedikit takut, tapi dia berusaha untuk menyangkalnya, "Huh? Kami bersama Hayi? Itu tidak mungkin, ya kan?"

Namyoung ikut membelanya dengan wajah tidak bersalah, "Iya, benar sekali. Kami benar-benar tidak bersama dengannya,"

Jiyoung kelihatan kesal dengan kata-kata mereka. Dia tau sekali sifat mereka, karena mereka juga temannya, tapi dia tidak pernah ingin ikut ulah jahat dari mereka semua. Sementara sang petugas terlihat bingung dengan keadaan ini, "Jadi sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini?"

Jiyoung kemudian melihat ke arah Jinan dengan tatapan dingin, membuat Jinan kelihatan ketakutan, "Kamu sebaiknya memberitahuku sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu kepadamu,"

"Tidak!" Jinan langsung berteriak dan menutup kupingnya. Dia terlihat sangat pucat setelah Jiyoung mengatakan hal tersebut.

Juga, karena suara ribut mereka, beberapa anggota OSIS mendengarnya dan datang ke tempat mereka. Baekhyun dan Sooyoung datang mendekat ke tempat mereka. Baekhyun mendekat dan bertanya kepada salah satu dari mereka, "Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?"

Jiyoung langsung menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun, "Sebaiknya kamu tanya sendiri kepada dia," kemudian Jiyoung melihat Jinan tepat dimatanya, membuat Jinan merasa ketakutan dan terjatuh dari tempat dia berdiri saat ini. Dia mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Sooyoung terkejut melihat hal tersebut, dia langsung mendekat dan bertanya, "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Namun, Jinan tidak membalasnya, dia hanya berkata-kata sendiri, "Maafkan aku.. aku tidak sengaja mendorongnya. Dia terjatuh begitu saja dari jurang. Aku tidak mendorongnya!"

Semua orang terkejut mendengar kata-katanya, siapakah yang dia maksud saat ini. Semua orang di tempat itu terlihat bingung, sementara Heeyoon dan Namyoung terlihat ketakutan, sepertinya kejahatan mereka sudah terungkap sekarang. Mereka tidak bisa kabur sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun yang mendekat ke tempat Jinan.

Jiyoung langsung membalasnya dengan tegas, "Hayi, yang dia maksud adalah Hayi," hanya dengan kata-kata itu, Baekhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah Jiyoung, "H-hayi?!"

Sooyoung juga mendengar hal itu, dia langsung bertanya kepada Jinan, "Dimana? Dimana kamu mendorongnya!"

Baekhyun juga ikut duduk di depannya, dia melihat Jinan dengan wajah penuh khawatir, "Apa? Bagaimana bisa, huh? Cepat beritahu dimana kamu mendorongnya!"

Dengan perlahan-lahan Jinan membalas kata-katanya, "Di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat uji nyali tadi,"

Langsung, Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari tempat dia duduk, dia berlari meninggalkan Sooyoung di tempat itu. Sooyoung berusaha berteriak memanggilnya yang tiba-tiba pergi, "Baekhyun!"

Namun, dia tidak berhenti berlari dengan sangat cepat. Kelihatannya Baekhyun sangat khawatir, dan Sooyoung tau hal seperti itu akan terjadi. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berdiri dari tempatnya, dia melihat ke arah sang petugas, "Kasih tau anggota yang lain, kita harus mencari Hayi. Juga, anak ini, jangan biarkan dia kabur. Juga orang yang telah membantunya. Jangan biarkan mereka menikmati hari mereka begitu saja,"

Mata ketiga orang itu langsung penuh dengan ketakutan. Sekarang perasaan takut mengalir diri mereka saat ini. Seakan-akan dunia akan berakhir di tempat mereka saat ini. Orang yang jahat pasti akan selalu mendapatkan ganjarannya sendiri.

Sooyoung kemudian menoleh dan melihat Jiyoung yang masih berdiri, "Kamu bisa ikut bersamaku untuk berbicara dengan ketiga orang ini,"

"Baiklah,"

Sementara itu, Baekhyun sekarang sedang berlari keluar dari sekolah menuju taman belakang sekolah. Dia juga membawa senter di tangannya. Jadi sekarang dia berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan Hayi di tempat itu. Dia sepertinya sangat khawatir dengan Hayi.

Dia hanya bisa berkata sendiri kepada dirinya, 'Aku sudah cukup kehilanganmu, Chanyeol. Sekarang aku tidak ingin kehilangan adikmu. Aku berharap kamu tidak apa-apa, Hayi. Tolong bertahan untukku sedikit lagi. Aku akan segera kesana,'


	8. Chapter 7 - Help Me

"Oppa,"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kamu masih ingat ketika kita kecil?" sekarang aku berada di dalam jurang dan tidak bisa keluar. Aku juga sedang terkilir dan tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Jadi, sekarang aku memutuskan tetap di sini sampai seseorang menolongku. Walau sepertinya tidak akan mungkin, karena hari sudah semakin larut. Tapi untung saja, oppa sekarang berada di tempat ini menemaniku, setidaknya aku tidak merasa sendirian lagi.

"Tentu saja, Hayi," kata Chanyeol-oppa yang berada di sebelahku sekarang.

"Aku teringat kembali ketika kita tersesat bersama," kataku sambil melihat bintang-bintang yang sedang menyala terang.

"Hehehe, oppa juga masih mengingatnya," kata Chanyeol-oppa yang kelihatannya nyengir sedikit.

Tentu saja dia akan seperti itu, waktu itu kita tersesat karena dia. Dia mengajakku masuk ke dalam hutan untuk melihat-lihat, karena dia merasa penasaran. Terutama katanya di dalam hutan ada peri yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan. Benar-benar bodoh sekali dia dulu, bagaimana bisa dia percaya dengan hal itu? Bahkan aku juga sangat bodoh dengan mudahnya percaya kepadanya. Dan akhirnya, kami malah terjebak di tengah hutan seperti orang bodoh. Beruntung kita bisa menemukan jalan kembali.

"Waktu itu aku menangis, dan oppa mengatakan, 'jangan menangis, Hayi, oppa ada di sini,' kamu mengatakan itu kepadaku yang sedang menangis," kataku yang kemudian melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hayi.."

"Saat itu, aku senang kamu bisa bersamaku dan tidak meninggalkanku," kataku yang kemudian melihat kebawah.

"Hehehe, sekarang oppa juga masih bersamamu, bukan?" katanya yang kemudian terbang kedepanku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihatnya sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih, oppa,"

Ya, terima kasih banyak, oppa. Aku adalah adik yang paling beruntung di dunia untuk bertemu dengannya dan menjadi adiknya. Dia kemudian terbang lagi di sekitarku, sepertinya dia ingin sekali menghiburku supaya aku tetap tersenyum.

"Karena kita cuma berdua di sini, oppa akan memberikan sebuah pertunjukan kepadamu," katanya dengan sangat bangga.

"Pertunjukkan apa, oppa?" kataku sambil melihat ke atas.

"Hmm, oppa akan menyanyi," katanya dengan sangat bangga.

Aku kemudian tertawa mendengarnya. Menyanyi? Yang benar saja, "Pfft, oppa menyanyi? Tidak, itu tidak cocok," aku sangat tidak setuju jika dia nyanyi, karena eh bagaimana ya bilangnya. Suaranya itu sangat dalam jadi mungkin suaranya akan fales kalau nyanyi. Aku sarankan kalian semua tidak mendengarnya.

"Tapi, oppa selalu menyanyi untukmu di waktu kamu kecil," kata Chanyeol-oppa sambil memohon-mohon.

Benar sekali, sewaktu kecil dia selalu menyanyi untukku, supaya aku terlihat senang. Ya, bagaimana bisa aku dulu begitu senang mendengar dia nyanyi? Mungkin memang dulu aku sangatlah bodoh. "Iya itu waktu kecil, tapi sekarang tidak-," Kemudian angin mulai berhembus, angin malam semakin terasa dingin bagiku.

Chanyeol-oppa terlihat kaget melihatku yang tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku, "Hayi, ada apa?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku supaya tidak membuatnya khawatir, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa, oppa,"

Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong, karena sekarang tanganku mulai menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Aku mulai merasa sangat kedinginan saat ini. Aku merasa sangat lemas karena angin malam yang terus berhembus. Entah kenapa aku merasa tubuhku semakin lelah. Dan sekarang Chanyeol-oppa benar-benar terlihat panik melihatku yang seperti itu, dia mendekatiku.

"Hayi, kamu kelihatan kedinginan," kata Chanyeol-oppa yang terlihat ingin menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa, oppa, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa," kataku yang berusaha berbohong.

"Tapi kamu kelihatan sangat kedinginan dan ... lemah," kata Chanyeol-oppa yang mulai menangis, "Tidak apa-apa, Hayi. Katakan saja kepada, oppa,"

"Haa, baiklah, aku memang kedinginan, tapi itu tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa menahannya," kataku yang masih menutupi tubuhku.

Dan dia menangis di hadapanku, "Maafkan aku, Hayi. Oppa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,"

"Sudahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi seseorang akan menolongku," aku kemudian mulai merasa semakin lemah dengan keadaan ini.

"Hayi, kamu ingin ngapain?" tanya Chanyeol-oppa yang masih menangis.

"Aku merasa sangat lelah, oppa, mungkin aku ingin tidur sebentar," Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Cuaca ini benar-benar membuatku semakin lemah, aku tau aku seharusnya tidak boleh tertidur tapi bagaimana lagi, aku benar-benar lelah saat ini. Aku kemudian meletakkan tanganku di atas kepalaku supaya aku bisa berbaring, aku melakukannya sambil mengatakan, "Oppa, jangan pergi, ok?"

Kemudian aku mendengar oppa mengatakan, "Iya," dan aku menutup mataku.

Aku merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Juga, entah kenapa aku merasa tubuhku semakin dingin, aku tidak tahan. Tapi oppa sekarang berada di tempat ini, aku tidak boleh membuatnya khawatir. Aku terus menutup mataku berusaha menghilangkan rasa lelahku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu dari jauh. Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku dengan sangat keras.

"Hayi!"

Karena aku sedang menutup mataku, aku mengira itu adalah oppa yang memanggilku saat ini. Jadi aku tidak berusaha membuka mataku. Aku berfikir bahwa sekarang aku sedang bermimpi. Namun, aku terus mendengar suara teriakan itu, dan aku menyadari bahwa itu bukan suara Chanyeol-oppa.

"Hayi!"

Aku kemudian membuka mataku dan melihat Chanyeol-oppa yang berada di sebelahku, "Oppa, apa kamu mendengar suara itu?"

"Hmm, suara apa?" kata Chanyeol-oppa dengan bingung.

"Hayi! Kamu ada dimana?!" kemudian suara itu terdengar lagi dari kejauhan.

"Itu!" kataku sambil melihat Chanyeol-oppa dengan pandangan yakin.

Dia kemudian mengangguk kepadaku, "Iya, aku juga mendengarnya, sepertinya itu suara Baekhyun,"

"Baekhyun-oppa?" kataku yang masih dalam keadaan berbaring.

"Iya, dia sepertinya datang mencarimu! Kamu harus bangkit dan berteriak, Hayi," kata Chanyeol-oppa yang juga ikut bangkit.

Aku juga sebenarnya ingin bangkit, tapi aku merasa tidak kuat. Jadi perlahan-lahan aku berusaha membangkitkan diriku. Dengan sisa tenaga yang aku punya aku berusaha bangkit dan mengeluarkan suaraku, "A-aku di sini!"

Chanyeol-oppa terus melihat ke atas dan juga terus mendukungku, "Lanjutkan, Hayi, teruslah berteriak!"

"Tolong aku, Aku disini!" Sekarang suaraku benar-benar sangat keras. Juga tenagaku sudah benar-benar habis, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku lagi. Aku harap dia mendengar suaraku.

Harapanku terwujud ketika aku melihat sebuah cahaya mengarah kepadaku, aku mendengar suara Baekyun-oppa dari sana, "Hayi! Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Mungkin ini sisa tenaga yang aku miliki sekarang. Aku sekarang hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengatakan, "Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah datang,"

"Tunggu di sana! Aku akan segera menolongmu, Hayi!" kata Baekhyun-oppa sambil berteriak.

Kemudian Chanyeol-oppa melihatku lagi, "Kamu berhasil, Hayi. Dia akan segera menolongmu, kamu tidak akan apa-apa sekarang,"

"Iya," kemudian aku pingsan karena sangat lemas saat ini. Aku hanya bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol-oppa yang terkejut dan mendengar suara Baekhyun-oppa yang memanggilku dengan sangat keras.

"Hayi!"

Aku pingsan dan menutup mataku. Aku sangat lelah. Please, help me.

* * *

*Author's POV

Sekarang Baekhyun mencari sebuah jalan untuk bisa menggapai Hayi. Dia benar-benar terburu-buru karena dia melihat Hayi yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Untung saja dia menemukan sebuah jalan untuk menggapai Hayi. Dia berhasil menemukan Hayi. Dia langsung berlari mendekatinya, dia melihat Hayi yang terlihat sangat lemah. Ketika dia memegang keningnya dia dapat merasakan bahwa Hayi sangat panas.

Dia langsung terkejut. Kemudian dia langsung menggendong tubuh Hayi ke belakang punggungnya. Dia berusaha supaya Hayi bisa berada di punggungnya. Setelah berhasil dia mengambil senter yang berada di depannya. Dia memulai langkahnya dengan senter sebagai penunjuk jalannya. Dia berjalan kembali ke arah sekolah.

"Terima kasih," kata Hayi dengan perlahan di belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya, dia kemudian membalasnya, "Iya, Hayi. Kamu baik-baik saja sekarang. Jadi bertahan lah sebentar lagi,"

Baekhyun berjalan lagi, sambil mengarahkan senternya. Tiba-tiba terlihat dari jauh, beberapa orang berlari ke arahnya. Tapi dia terus berjalan, karena dia sekarang membawa seseorang yang penting baginya. Ternyata orang-orang itu adalah para anggota OSIS, mereka semakin mendekat ke tempat Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kamu sudah berhasil menemukannya," kata salah satu orang.

"Iya, kalian tidak perlu khawatir, dan kita harus kembali sekarang karena Hayi sedang dalam keadaan panas," kata Baekhyun yang kemudian melihat ke arah Hayi.

Kemudian salah orang lagi menyentuh kening Hayi, "Kau benar, kita harus segera membawanya,"

Mereka semua langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju sekolah. Bahkan Baekhyun terlihat luar biasa khawatir sekarang. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya orang-orang itu melihatnya terlihat ketakutan dan penuh kekhawatiran yang sangat mendalam. Tentu saja, karena Hayi adalah adik dari sahabat yang sangat dia sayangi, dari sahabat yang sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju UKS, dia kemudian membaringkan tubuh Hayi secara perlahan ke tempat tidur. Sementara anggota yang lain mempersiapkan beberapa kain untuk Hayi. Mereka membasahi air itu dan kemudian berjalan ke tempat Hayi. Baekhyun melihat mereka yang melakukan hal itu.

"Biarkan aku yang meletakkannya kepadanya," kata Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Orang itu kemudian memberikan kain itu kepada Baekhun, "Baiklah,"

Baekhyun kemudian meletakkan kain itu di atas kening Hayi, dia melakukannya sambil mengatakan, "Aku bersyukur kamu tidak apa-apa Hayi,"

Dia kemudian melihat seluruh tubuh Hayi dan menyadari sesuatu yang lain, begitu juga orang yang berada di sebelahnya. Mereka menyadari bahwa kaki Hayi sedang terluka dan berdarah. Orang tersebut langsung berlari mencari perban dan beberapa antiseptik. Sementara Baekhyun masih terlihat terkejut, dia tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa.

Orang itu kemudian memegang pundak Baekhyun, "Kamu bisa menunggu di luar, Baekhyun. Aku yang akan mengurus hal ini,"

"Terima kasih, Fanny," kata Baekhyun yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Dia menarik napasnya sebentar sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di depan pintu. Dia benar-benar khawatir dari tadi, entah kenapa rasanya Hayi hampir pergi dari hidupnya selamanya. Kemudian dia menoleh dan melihat orang-orang yang melukai Hayi. Juga dia melihat Sooyoung yang kelihatan khawatir. Orang-orang itu terlihat ketakutan ketika Baekhyun mendekat ke arah mereka.

Baekhyun kemudian semakin mendekat dan mulai mengepalkan tangannya sendiri, "Kalian!" dia berusaha memberikan pukulan kepada mereka. Namun, dia berhenti tepat di wajah Heeyoon. Membuat Heeyoon kelihatan hampir menangis. Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu, "Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian soal ini," kemudian dia pergi dari hadapan mereka semua.

Sooyoung melihatnya sambil mengatakan, "Apa dia baik-baik saja, Baekhyun?"

"Iya," Baekhyun kemudian berusaha pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kamu juga harus baik-baik saja, Baekhyun," kata Sooyoung yang terlihat khawatir kepadanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sooyoung," kemudian Baekhyun melangkah pergi. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Dia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari mereka saat ini. Jadi dia berhenti sejenak di tengah lorong yang kelihatan sepi. Dia terjatuh dari tempat dia berdiri, dia juga menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas meja sambil mengatakan sesuatu, "Hampir saja, hampir saja aku kehilangan dia," dia kemudian mulai menangis lagi, "Chanyeol, aku sangat sedih kamu yang tiba-tiba pergi, tapi aku berhasil menyelamatkan adikmu. Aku berhasil, setidaknya dia akan terus mengingatkan aku padamu," dia terus menangis di pojok lorong itu, menangis dengan suara yang pelan.

Sementara itu, tanpa disadari oleh Baekhyun, karena dia juga tidak dapat melihatnya, Chanyeol berada di depannya saat ini. Dia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menangis. Dia juga merasa sangat sedih melihat temannya yang seperti ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya bisa mengatakan sesuatu sambil berusaha memegang pundak Baekhyun, "Kamu memang berhasil, Baekhyun. Terima kasih banyak, teman baikku. Terima kasih..."

* * *

Aku merasa sedikit sakit di sekitar badanku saat ini, tapi aku merasa bisa bangun sekarang. Jadi aku berusaha membuka mataku sendiri sekarang. Sepertinya cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam tempat ini. Aku berusaha melihat keadaan sekitarku dan aku menyadari bahwa aku berada di UKS sekolah. Aku kemudian berusaha bangkit dari tempat aku tidur. Ketika aku bangkit, aku melihat Sooyoung-unni yang datang mendekat.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat lega, dia langsung datang mendekat ke arahku, "Syukurlah, kamu baik-baik saja, Hayi," dia kemudian memelukku dengan perlahan.

"Apa yang terjadi, unni? Kenapa aku bisa di sini?" kataku yang sekarang dipeluk olehnya.

"Kemaren kamu pingsan ketika hendak di selamatkan oleh Baekhyun. Jadi sekarang kamu berada di sini," kata Sooyoung-unni yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan melihatku.

Aku teringat kembali dengan kejadian kemaren, aku mengingat Chanyeol-oppa berada di sebelahku ketika pingsan. Juga, Baekhyun-oppa yang meneriakkan namaku. Oh ya, Chanyeol-oppa pergi kemana? Dia seharusnya ada di sini menyambutku. Aku melihat sekelilingku berusaha mencari keberadaannya.

Tapi Sooyoung-unni mengira hal lain, "Ada apa, Hayi? Apa kamu lapar?"

"Eh, tidak," kataku yang berusaha menyangkalnya, tapi tiba-tiba perutku mengatakan hal lain.

"Hehe, ok deh, unni akan mengambil sarapan untukmu, karena saat ini setiap anggota sedang sarapan," kata Sooyoung-unni yang kemudian pergi.

"Ok, unni,"

Aku kemudian tetap berada di tempatku berbaring. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya kepada diriku sendiri tentang keberadaan Chanyeol-oppa. Aku mungkin sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaannya di pagi hari bersama denganku. Tapi, mungkin saja dia sedang melakukan hal lain. Kemudian Sooyoung-unni datang dengan semangkuk sarapan kepadaku, bersama dengan itu juga suara pintu terbuka terdengar.

"Ini makanannya, Hayi," kata Sooyoung-unni sambil memberikanku mangkok itu. Dia juga kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Terima kasih, unni,"

Terlihat beberapa orang datang ke dalam ruangan itu. Aku dapat mengenal mereka semua. Hmm, mereka adalah Heeyoon, Namyoung, Jinan dan Jiyoung. Wajahku kembali berseri ketika melihat Chanyeol-oppa berada di sana melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Mereka semua kemudian mendekat kepadaku dengan wajah yang sedikit sedih.

Jiyoung berusaha mendorong mereka ketika mereka semakin dekat denganku, "Cepat, minta maaf,"

Aku terkejut dengan kata-kata mereka, aku jadi tidak bisa melanjutkan makanku, "Ada apa?"

Mereka bertiga kemudian mendekat ke arahku dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Dengan serentak mereka mengatakan, "Hayi! Kami benar-benar minta maaf! Kami sangat menyesal telah mendorongmu!" dan mereka bertiga langsung menundukkan wajah mereka kepadaku secara bersama-sama.

Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit lucu melihat hal ini. Kemudian aku melihat Chanyeol-oppa yang hanya tersenyum kepadaku. Sepertinya aku tau aku harus melakukan apa kepada mereka semua. Jadi aku meletakkan mangkok di atas meja yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurku.

"Kalian bisa mengangkat wajah kalian," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Mereka kemudian mengangkat wajah mereka perlahan-lahan dan melihat ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kepada mereka semua, "Tentu saja, kalian semua aku maafkan. Aku juga tidak terlalu memikirkan kejadian itu. Setiap orang pasti bisa melakukan kesalahan. Hmm, jadi, kita berteman saja, ok? Mulai hari ini," aku kemudian mengulurkan tanganku kepada mereka semua.

Dengan serentak mereka bertiga langsung menangis dan memelukku. Yap, mereka memelukku dengan erat sambil mengatakan, "Huaaa, Hayi, terima kasih. Maafkan kami, Hayi! Kami juga ingin menjadi temanmu! Huaaa,"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kepada mereka, "Hehe, terima kasih juga,"

Kemudian aku menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol-oppa yang tersenyum kepadaku, dia juga memberikan kedua jempolnya kepadaku. Juga, aku melihat Sooyoung-unni yang mengepalkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Juga Jiyoung yang terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kami semua.

Hari-hari yang penuh kebahagiaan ini akan selalu berlangsung dalam kehidupanku.


	9. Chapter 8 - Member of Student Council

Hari ini, seperti biasa aku pergi ke sekolah, tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Aku akhirnya menjadi seorang anggota OSIS. Setelah dua hari perjuanganku selama masa latihan, aku berhasil menjadi anggota OSIS. Chanyeol-oppa juga yang membantuku menjadi anggota OSIS. Walau awalnya aku kelihatan tidak berniat melakukan ini semua, tapi sekarang aku dapat menemukan alasanku berada di OSIS. Aku akan membantu setiap orang.

"Hayi~~~!" aku dapat mendengar suara Minzy dari jauh. Tentu saja dia akan memanggilku, karena saat ini aku baru sampai di sekolah dan Minzy melihatku dari jauh. Sepertinya dia terlihat sangat senang melihatku di pagi hari. Tapi aku tidak terlalu, karena sepertinya aku harus menceritakan seluruhnya kepada Minzy.

"Selamat pagi, Minzy," kataku yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Dia semakin mendekat dan tersenyum kepadaku, "Selamat, kamu akhirnya menjadi anggota OSIS,"

"Hehehe, terima kasih, Minzy," kataku kepadanya.

Mungkin kalian tau, bahwa sekarang Chanyeol-oppa juga sedang terbang dengan sangat bersemangat di sebelahku. Dia kelihatan sangat bersemangat sejak dari rumah, juga seperti biasa dia akan mengatakan segala satu kepadaku. Namun, aku mengingat kejadian kemaren, dia sedikit membisu ketika kami pulang dari acara pelatihan. Mungkin, karena dia sangat khawatir terhadap keadaanku saat itu. Tapi, dalam beberapa jam dia langsung berubah sangat ceria. Dia memang sangat mudah merubah perasaannya.

Aku dan Minzy kemudian berjalan menuju ke kelas, karena dia berada di sampingku, aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan Chanyeol-oppa. Tapi, aku juga tidak merasa terganggu untuk tidak berbicara dengannya. Biarkan saja dia berbicara sampai puas dengan dirinya untuk saat ini.

"Hmm, jadi Hayi, kamu harus menceritakan seluruh cerita tentang kamu di pelatihan itu," kata Minzy dengan sangat bersemangat ketika kita berdua sampai di depan pintu kelas.

"Haa, ok, tapi lebih baik kita membicarakannya nanti ketika istirahat. Sekarang pelajaran akan dimulai," kataku sambil menarik napas sesaat dan melihat dia.

Minzy kemudian melihatku dengan sangat bersemangat, "Ok, jangan lupa janjimu, Hayi," dia berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas, kemudian ke tempat duduknya.

Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, karena bel juga berbunyi di saat aku hendak masuk. Maka dari itu juga, aku memulai pembicaraanku bersama dengan Chanyeol-oppa sambil berjalan menuju tempat dudukku, "Oppa,"

Chanyeol-oppa kelihatan bersemangat ketika aku memanggilnya, "Ada apa, Hayi-ah?"

Aku yang sudah duduk di tempat dudukku langsung melihat ke arahnya, "Apa yang akan aku lakukan sebagai anggota OSIS, nanti?"

"Waah, untung Hayi menanyakannya. Tentu saja sebagai anggota OSIS, kamu akan melakukan banyak hal. Terutama kalian akan sering berkumpul, melakukan tugas dalam mengurus sekolah," dia melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan sangat bersemangat.

Aku hanya bisa melihat dia yang kelihatan bersemangat mengatakan semua hal itu. Bahkan dia berbicara terlalu cepat, sampai membuatku tidak bisa menangkap kata-katanya lagi. Ok, Oppa, kamu seharusnya sedikit relax, aku hanya menanyakan satu pertanyaan. Jadi, aku melihatnya, tapi aku memikirkan hal yang dari kata-katanya. Hanya satu hal yang kudengar, bahwa kita akan sering berkumpul. Untuk hal itu, kedengarannya tidak buruk.

"Begitulah hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh anggota OSIS, Hayi. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" kata Chanyeol-oppa dengan mata yang kelihatan penuh dengan harapan bahwa aku akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti aku kagum kepadanya.

Tapi, bersamaan dengan selesai kata-kata darinya, guru masuk ke dalam kelas, "Hmm, tidak tau. Guru sudah datang, oppa, sebaiknya kita melanjutkannya nanti,"

"Apa? Hayi jahat," sekarang Chanyeol-oppa menunjukkan wajah yang cemberut kepadaku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa dia kelihatan imut dengan wajah seperti. Eh, tunggu sebentar, imut? Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu, sekarang? Jeez, Hayi, sadarlah, Chanyeol-oppa pasti akan selalu gagal dalam membuat wajah yang imut.

"Kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan kita nanti, oppa," kataku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hmm, terserah," kata Chanyeol-oppa yang kelihatan kesal. Dia kemudian berjalan menjauh dari diriku dan terbang.

Mungkin harus kuakui, Chanyeol-oppa akan selalu kelihatan imut jika dia kesal seperti itu. Tapi, aku juga yakin, dalam beberapa menit, moodnya akan berubah. Dia akan kembali mengejar-ngejarku seperti biasa, karena itulah Chanyeol-oppa.

* * *

"Jadi begitulah, itu semua terjadi di saat pelatihan kemaren," kataku sambil menjelaskan semuanya kepada Minzy.

Sekarang kami sedang berada di kantin, menikmati makan kami. Dari sejak kami dikelas, aku sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Minzy, dia juga kelihatan sedikit terkejut mendengar ceritaku. Terutama bagian aku jatuh dan tentu saja bagian dimana Baekhyun-oppa yang menolongku. Wajah Minzy kelihatan sangat bersemangat mendengar semua hal itu.

Juga, Chanyeol-oppa duduk di sebelahku sambil mendengar pembicaraan kami. Dia juga mendengarnya dengan seksama, terutama dia menambahkan beberapa cerita dari sisinya. Mungkin, aku bisa menceritakan semuanya dengan lengkap karena dia. Lucu juga kalau dia bisa melihat semua, ketika aku sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Jadi, Baekhyun-oppa benar-benar menolongmu?!" kata Minzy yang kelihatan terkejut.

Chanyeol-oppa malah membalasnya juga, "Iya! Baekhyun yang menolongnya," tapi oppa, dia tidak mungkin mendengarmu, apalagi melihatmu.

"Ssst, kamu tidak perlu terlalu keras, Minzy. Tapi, memang begitulah cerita yang aku dengar," kataku sambil mengambil sendok pertama dari makananku.

"Tapi, bukankah itu hal yang bagus, Hayi? Baekhyun adalah orang yang ganteng dan juga terkenal di sekolah. Kamu sangat beruntung," kata Minzy yang melihatku dengan wajah yang kelihatan senang.

Chanyeol-oppa kelihatan terkejut mendengar kata-katanya. Dia memberikan wajah yang sangat shock kepadaku. Kemudian dia kelihatan memelas dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan pelan, "Baekhyun memang ganteng, tapi kalau sama Hayi, aku..," ketika dia hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku menoleh dan memberikannya tatapan mematikan. Aku juga menggerakan mulutku kepadanya tanpa ada suara, "Aku tidak ada perasaan apa-apa padanya," kemudian aku menoleh lagi melihat Minzy. Sepertinya Chanyeol-oppa sekarang lega tapi bercampur dengan perasaan takut.

"Sudahlah, Minzy," kataku yang juga tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Kemudian aku melanjutkan makanku bersama dengan dia. Aku sedikit melihat suasana kantin sesaat dan ketika aku menoleh. Aku melihat Jiyoung dari jauh, juga bersama teman-temannya yang lain sedang berjalan bersama dengan makanan mereka. Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka melihatku, mereka langsung berteriak.

"Hayi-ssi!"

Aku melihat mereka melambaikan tangan dengan bersemangat. Aku juga ikut melambaikan tanganku kepada mereka semua. Salah satu dari mereka, yaitu Heeyoon, berjalan mendekat ke arah kami dengan bersemangat. Dia langsung duduk di sebelahku, diikuti dengan teman yang lain.

"Hayi-ssi, kita bertemu lagi," kata Heeyoon sambil memberikan senyuman kepadaku.

Kemudian Namyoung melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Iya, terutama kamu sekarang menjadi anggota OSIS,"

"Iya,"

Secara bersama mereka kemudian menoleh dan melihat Minzy yang berada di depanku. Mereka semua kelihatan terkejut melihat Minzy berada di sana. Bahkan wajah mereka kelihatan sangat bersinar untuk melihat Minzy. Tentu saja, aku sedikit terkejut melihat mereka yang tiba-tiba seperti. Sekarang aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. Jinan kemudian berdiri dari tempat dia duduk dan menunjuk Minzy.

"Kamu! Kamu adalah Minzy, kan?!" kata Jinan sambil menunjuk Minzy.

Minzy kelihatan terkejut melihatnya yang tiba-tiba menunjuknya, tapi dia hanya bisa membalas dengan perlahan, "Err, iya,"

Yap, mereka semua langsung terlihat sangat senang dengan Minzy. Dengan gerakan cepat mereka langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan berjalan ke tempat Minzy. Mungkin, pemandangan ini terlihat sangat lucu bagiku sekarang, karena mata mereka sangat berbinar-binar melihat Minzy.

"Kamu.. kamu adalah sang dancing machine terkenal!" kata Namyoung dengan bersemangat.

"I-iya! Kami sangat tau tentangmu sejak SMP, Minzy," kata Heeyoon menambahkan.

Minzy kelihatan kebingungan melihat mereka semua, tapi dia berusaha untuk membalas kata-kata mereka satu persatu sambil tersenyum, "Haha, terima kasih. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ada yang mengenalku sejak dulu," Minzy ternyata populer juga.

"Kami juga tidak menyangka bisa satu sekolah denganmu, Minzy," kata Jinan yang kelihatan sangat senang.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan obrolan mereka, sementara aku hanya melihat pemandangan ini dengan wajah tertawa. Sekarang aku melihat ke arah Chanyeol-oppa yang sedang duduk di sebelah kiriku. Dia juga melihat pemandangan ini bersamaku.

"Kamu juga mempunyai teman yang populer, Hayi," Dia kemudian tersenyum setelah mengatakannya.

"Hehe, kamu benar, oppa. Aku juga mempunyai teman yang populer," Aku membalas kata-kata dengan suara yang sedikit pelan supaya tidak ada orang yang mendengarku.

Tiba-tiba Jiyoung langsung duduk di sebelah kananku dengan makanan yang berada di tangannya. Dia langsung mengambil roti, kemudian mengambil gigitan pertama. Sambil melakukan hal itu dia juga mengatakan, "Ternyata kamu punya teman seperti dia, Hayi," seperti biasanya Jiyoung selalu kelihatan cool dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Tentu saja," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Dia kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku senang kamu bisa memaafkan mereka, Hayi,"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-katanya, kemudian aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah bingung, "Eh, tentu saja aku pasti memaafkan, mereka, Jiyoung. Ada apa dengan hal itu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja walau mereka sudah sampai keterlaluan seperti itu, kamu masih bisa memaafkan mereka," kata Jiyoung yang melihat mereka semua sedang mengobrol dengan sangat senang.

"Mungkin, karena aku juga mengerti perasaan mereka, menyukai seseorang bisa membuat kita melakukan kesalahan besar," kataku. Entah kenapa aku dapat merasakan Chanyeol-oppa kelihatan sedih dengan kata-kataku. Aku juga ikut sedih dengan apa yang kukatakan, karena aku membuat dia yang sangat kusukai pergi. Tapi, hal itu tidak menjadi masalah sekarang, karena aku masih bersama dengan dia.

"Kau benar. Mereka selalu menyukai orang-orang tampan dan akhirnya melukai orang yang dekat dengan orang yang mereka puja. Walau sebenarnya mereka juga tidak jahat," kata Jiyoung yang kemudian mengambil minuman yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Sepertinya kamu sangat mengetahui mereka, Jiyoung. Bahkan mereka juga selalu bersama denganmu," kataku yang melihat ke arahnya.

Dia sedikit tertawa mendengar kata-kataku, dia mengatakan, "Hmph, mungkin kau benar," saat ini aku tidak mengerti maksud dari kata-katanya. Aku masih belum ada petunjuk untuk maksud dari apa yang dia katakan. Sepertinya, aku akan mendapatkan jawabannya nanti.

Heeyoon tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah kami dengan sangat ceria, dia mengatakan sesuatu, "Hayi, Jiyoung, kalian tau, Minzy berjanji kepada kami untuk memperlihatkan tariannya kepada kami semua,"

Aku langsung melihat Minzy dan mengatakan, "Benarkah itu, Minzy?"

Minzy melihatku dengan pandangan yang terlihat lelah, "Yap, karena mereka terlihat sangat tertarik untuk melihat diriku,"

"Juga, Minzy akan menari dengan sang dance machine yang terkenal!" kata Namyoung menambahkan.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, "Siapa?"

"Kai," kata Minzy yang membalas kata-kata mereka.

"Kamu mengenalnya, Minzy?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Tidak, tapi aku pernah mendengar namanya sebelumnya," kata Minzy yang kelihatan ragu.

"Maka dari itu, kami semua akan membantu Minzy untuk bertemu dengan Kai," kata Jinan sambil tersenyum.

Well, Minzy akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang hampir sama hebatnya dengan dia dalam hal menari. Entah siapakah orang itu, aku sangatlah penasaran untuk mengetahuinya. Bersama dengan itu, suara bel terdengar, juga Jiyoung selesai memakan rotinya. Dia berdiri dan melihatku.

"Pulang sekolah, para anggota OSIS akan berkumpul di ruang OSIS. Jangan lupa, Hayi," kata Jiyoung yang kemudian berjalan.

"Tentu saja,"

Kemudian mereka berempat memutuskan untuk pergi lebih dulu. Walau kelihatannya tiga orang itu tidak ingin pergi dari Minzy. Setelah mereka pergi, aku dan Minzy memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, karena sepertinya kita akan telat. Tentunya kami tidak ingin dihukum oleh guru. Bersama dengan kami, Chanyeol-oppa juga ikut terbang di sampingku menuju ke kelas.

Sekarang kami mendapatkan penjelasan anggota OSIS. Baekhyun-oppa memberikan segala intruksi untuk kami semua. Juga, dia menjelaskan bagaimana cara kerja OSIS untuk selanjutnya. Tentu saja aku mendengarnya dengan seksama. Chanyeol-oppa yang berada di sebelahku membantu menjelaskan semua hal dari Baekhyun-oppa kepadaku. Aku merasa senang dia berada di sini menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku.

"Ok, begitulah cara kerja kalian semua menjadi anggota OSIS. Selanjutnya, kami akan memberikan buku untuk kalian masing-masing," kata Baekhyun-oppa sambil menyuruh beberapa orang memberikan setiap anggota baru buku. Dia melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Buku itu adalah buku panduan dan laporan bagi kalian masing-masing. Jadi catatan penting bisa kalian tuliskan di situ,"

Setelah menerima buku itu, aku membuka beberapa halaman. Semua benar-benar di tulis dengan baik dan rapi. Mungkin, inilah rasanya menjadi anggota OSIS. Kami akan disiplin dalam segala hal yang ada.

"Oh, ya. Pengumuman akan selalu diumumkan di papan depan ruang OSIS. Kalian bisa mengeceknya untuk pengumuman dari kami. Mungkin itu saja yang bisa kami jelaskan. Ada pertanyaan?" kata Baekhyun-oppa sambil melihat setiap orang. Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan, mereka semua hanya mengangguk, sepertinya semua sudah mengerti dengan penjelasan dari Baekhyun-oppa.

Setelah selesai dengan penjelasan, seseorang maju ke depan sambil mengatakan, "Jika tidak ada pertanyaan, kalian bisa pergi, karena kami akan melakukan rapat,"

Kemudian satu persatu setiap orang pergi dari ruang OSIS. Ketika aku hendak pergi dari ruangan seseorang menahanku. Orang tersebut adalah Sooyoung-unni. Dia mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku, "Tunggu, Hayi, kamu tidak bisa pulang sendiri. Biar Baekhyun yang mengantarmu pulang,"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-katanya, "Eh? Tapi, unni?"

Baekhyun kemudian mendekat, "Tidak apa-apa, Hayi. Kamu bisa menunggu di luar sebentar, aku akan datang sebentar lagi,"

"Eh, baiklah," aku tidak bisa menolak tawaran mereka sekarang. Niat mereka sebenarnya baik, jadi aku tidak perlu merasa aneh sekarang. Tapi, aku dan Chanyeol-oppa sama-sama kelihatan bingung dengan keadaan ini. Aneh! Kenapa Chanyeol-oppa juga ikut bingung? Bukankah dia biasanya senang temannya ingin mengantarku?

Jadi ketika kami sudah berada di luar, aku berbicara dengannya, "Ada apa, Chanyeol-oppa?"

"Eh! Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja.." dia kembali terdiam seperti anak perempuan yang ingin menyatakan cinta, dia benar-benar kelihatan ragu.

Aku jadi ingin menggoda dia yang seperti itu, "Kenapa? Apa kamu tidak senang aku pulang bersama Baekhyun-oppa?" aku kemudian melihat Chanyeol-oppa dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

Chanyeol-oppa kelihatan kaget mendengar kata-kataku, dia kelihatan malu juga, "Eh, tidak, tentu saja aku senang, Hayi, tapi.."

"Tapi, oppa cemburu kan?" kataku menggodanya.

"Ah, tidak sama sekali, oppa sangat senang kamu bisa pulang bersama dengan sahabat, oppa," dia kemudian mengambil langkah cepat dari hadapanku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya. Aku berusaha berlari mengejarnya sekarang.

"Hahaha, Chanyeol-oppa, pabo,"

Tanpa aku sadari, Baekhyun-oppa ternyata sudah berada di belakangku. Aku mendengar suaranya dari belakang. Sungguh, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah hal yang sangat takut untuk kudengar saat ini, "Kamu berbicara dengan siapa, Hayi?" Aku langsung menoleh dan melihat dia yang tepat berada di hadapanku sekarang. Sepertinya dia sudah melihatku sejak dari tadi. Aku tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi, aku hanya menunjukkan wajah yang terkejut kepadanya.

"Tadi kamu bilang 'Chanyeol-oppa'?"

Chanyeol-oppa yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelahku mengatakan sesuatu, "Bagaimana ini, Hayi? Apa yang harus kamu lakukan?"

Ha, benar sekali, oppa. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kata-katamu benar-benar sangat tidak membantuku, oppa. Aku kemudian menarik napas yang sangat panjang.


End file.
